La Belle Et La Bête
by RinoaDG
Summary: La menor de las hermanas Higurashi ha tomado el lugar de prisionera en un castillo magico bajo el dominio de un extraño ser de ojos dorados que es más de lo que aparenta ser, basado en el cuento de la bella y la bestia (Rin X Sesshomaru) Ahome X inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**La Belle Et La Bête**

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, sobre la boscosa montaña al oeste de las tierras del mundo, se levantaba un hermoso y antiguo castillo, sus pisos eran de fina madera, elegantes muebles, retratos y armaduras de guerreros de sangre real y nobles que aportaron grandes leyendas a esos muros le adornaban. Rodeado de sirvientes, guerreros, verdes bosques y hermosos jardines vivía un príncipe blanco, mágico, el guardián sagrado del bosque, un ser de forma humana de gran belleza con un poder impresionante en su interior._

_Más su corazón era frío por lo que su gran poder le hizo despreciar a todas las otras formas de vida inferiores para el, entre ellas los humanos puros. Fue su odio por las otras criaturas lo que termino por encerrarlo en una maldición que le convirtió en el monstruo que en realidad era alejándolo de la vista de cualquier otra forma de vida, abandonado y solo le fueron olvidando hasta que su castillo y su existencia se volvieron una leyenda en las palabras de la gente._

* * *

La tormenta de nieve poco a poco estaba aumentando, el fuerte y frío viento la rodeaba haciendo ya imposible el ver su propia mano frente a ella. Era una sacerdotisa, una medico y salvadora de vidas entre los pueblos, por lo que no se había podido negar ante la petición de su hermana menor por visitar la aldea al otro lado del valle, habían sufrido guerra no hacía mucho y su gente sobre todo sus niños habían caído enfermos, más en su camino de regreso por el bosque había quedado atrapada en la tormenta de nieve y temía no volvería hasta su pueblo a lado de su familia

Su caballo relincho entonces parándose en dos patas jalando de las correas que portaba la dama, el frío se había vuelto insoportable para el y ante el miedo y alertado había jalado de la chica liberándose para salir corriendo entre la nieve, la joven de cabello negro hizo lo que pudo por alcanzarle pero este simplemente había desaparecido de su vista

\- tengo que encontrar refugio o no sobreviviré – se decía así misma mientras como podía seguía caminando entre la espesa nieve que ya pasaba sus rodillas, su fuerza le estaba abandonando y por más que trataba, que deseaba mantener sus ojos abiertos ya le era imposible, una nueva corriente de aire paso por ella y por un momento le pareció ver una figura masculina al frente suyo, pero pronto su vista se nublo hasta que todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, su frágil cuerpo cayo en la blanca textura perdiéndose en la inconciencia.

Ya no había más frío alrededor suyo, no, ahora podía sentir un calido fuego frente a ella y unas suaves telas cubriendo su cuerpo manteniendo su temperatura, aun estaba débil y con algo de dificultad vencida por la curiosidad abrió los ojos despacio, estaba en una gran habitación antigua y llena de decoración vieja y elegante más en completo desorden, trato de sentarse sobre la mullida cama más aun eso le era muy difícil.

\- no, no intentes levantarte, aun esta muy débil – dijo una masculina voz junto a ella, había alguien más en esa alcoba y no lo había notado, girando despacio su rostro poso su vista en la figura que se acercaba a ella, era un joven alto, de ojos dorados y cabello tan negro como la noche, vestía de rojo y su rostro reflejaba seriedad así como inocencia

\- joven ¿qué paso? ¿en donde estoy? – pregunto la chica con suavidad

\- estas a salvo por ahora en un refugio, te encontré perdida e inconsciente en la nieve bajo la tormenta… no pude dejarte ahí – dijo el chico ganando una mirada más enfocada de la peli negra, noto entonces lo atractivo del joven, sus finas facciones le hacían ver pese a todo como un muchacho fuerte, su cabello negro y espeso le daba misticismo así como aquellos ojos que parecían monedas doradas

\- gracias por salvarme… mi nombre es Kikyo

\- Inuyasha… ese es mi nombre ¿tu eres uno de los habitantes del pueblo de Mushino verdad? Te he visto tomar muchas veces el sendero… es un lugar peligroso

\- yo jamás te había visto… - contesto la dama ganando un rostro aun más serio en el chico

\- buscare a tu corcel y eso será todo … escucha debes de poner mucha atención a lo que voy a decir, podrás quedarte en este cuarto hasta que la tormenta pase, más no deberás salir jamás de este antes de que termine, hagas lo que hagas no salgas de este cuarto y del palacio hasta que la tormenta termine… encontraras a tu corcel en la entrada principal cuando sea el momento de partir – dijo el joven comenzando a levantarse del asiento en la que hasta el momento había estado sentado para salir de la habitación, la pelinegra le llamo por su nombre en un intento por detenerle y hacerle volver pero este le ignoro, aun un poco mareada por el esfuerzo en la nieve no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento nuevamente

No paso mucho antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a abrir, con algo más de fuerza ahora logrando sentarse sobre la cama observando mejor la habitación, era sin duda el cuarto de un palacio, elegante y en desorden, por un momento había pensado que toda aquella conversación con el apuesto joven había sido un sueño más entendía que no había sido así, jamás había visto belleza tal en su vida y curiosa y cegada por el deseo de volver a ver al chico se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación no tomando en cuenta que afuera la tormenta aun continuaba con fuerza.

El largo pasillo afuera del calido cuarto era escalofriante y oscuro, había figuras monstruosas adornando las paredes mientras la madera del suelo tronaba a su paso. Abrió algunas puertas con la esperanza de encontrar al joven más solo descubría soledad y suciedad por abandono en ellos, sus pasos pronto le llevaron hasta lo que parecía una sala del trono cubierta de polvo y oscuridad, en la habitación no había nada más que espadas y maderos rotos, como desgarrados por una bestia, de pronto escucho un ruido detrás de ella, alguien más había entrado a aquella habitación más las sombras del lugar no le dejaban ver nada inusual, camino un par de pasos y entonces sintió una corriente de aire pasar junto a ella, sentía su presencia fuerte y aterrorizante, de ninguna forma podría ser la de Inuyasha

\- ¿quién eres y que haces en mi castillo? – pregunto con grave y escalofriante voz aquel hombre detrás de ella, despacio Kikyo se dio vuelta encontrándose con una gran figura cubierta por una capa y una capucha oscura que le tapaban de cualquier luz el rostro, solo unos poderosos y fijos ojos dorados se podían ver, unos ojos que sin palabras le estaban condenando a muerte – ¡tu no eres bienvenida en mis castillo! – dijo el recién llegado jalando del brazo de la chica tirándola al suelo

\- no fue mi intención entrar aquí yo …

\- te has atrevido a entrar en mi propiedad sin mi permiso – decía con furia mientras se acercaba a ella, la joven aun en el suelo se arrastraba pidiendo disculpas tratando de alejarse de el pero este finalmente la alcanzo tomándola del brazo nuevamente con fuerza – y ahora recibirás el castigo de tu osadía – hablo jalando de ella para llevarla a rastras a la oscuridad.

Inuyasha podía escuchar el llanto de suplica de la chica desde fuera del castillo, sabía que algo así iba a pasar cuando se dieran cuenta de la presencia de la dama en el palacio, se lo había advertido y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarla, tomo las riendas del caballo que había encontrado y jalo de el para al menos llevarle hasta su familia y dar aviso a esta que la joven jamás regresaría

Era una mañana fría sin duda, más con la ausencia de su hermana mayor, Ahome era la encargada de sus tareas como sacerdotisa, debía cuidar de los enfermos y para ello debía recolectar hiervas medicinales de su huerto, habían aprendido a cultivarlas y a cuidarlas de la intemperie por lo que estaba segura habían sobrevivido la terrible helada, se encamino rumbo a este notando a la menor de las tres hermanas Higurashi jugando con los niños del pueblo, si algo era bien sabido de Rin era lo grande de su corazón, era bondadosa con cada miembro del pueblo y para los niños era como una hermana mayor, gustaba de contarles cuentos, de cantarles y de armarles collares y coronas de flores cuando la primavera les rodeaba, ahora tan solo corría detrás de los chiquillos pretendiendo atraparles sin éxito

\- Rin te veré en el huerto – gritaba Ahome al pasar junto de ella- recuerda que prometiste ayudarme a cultivarlas

\- Si hermana te veré ahí – decía la joven sonriendo a los niños para terminar el juego y despedirse de ellos, más no dio muchos pasos antes de encontrarse con una figura más frente a ella

\- Mira Rin lo que te he traído – hablaba un joven de cabello negro sosteniendo con alegría un collar hecho con dientes de alguna de sus presa de caza – logramos exterminar al lobo que destruía los campos al norte, sus dientes eran buenos para armarte este collar

\- Muchas gracias Kohaku pero… creo que no puedo aceptar esto

\- ¿Que? ¿Porque no?

\- Lo siento pero… no es algo que me agrade portar

\- Rin no te entiendo, vives en una aldea de cazadores y eres la única que detesta lo que hacemos

\- Las criaturas del bosque tienen tanto derecho de vivir como lo tenemos nosotros… ustedes no cazan solo por alimento, lo hacen por gusto a ello… y no me parece justo

\- Rin ellos atacan los pueblos

\- Luego de que muchos de los pobladores los atacaron a ellos, Kohaku ellos son criaturas que están tan asustados de nosotros como nosotros lo estamos de ellos

\- Rin de verdad no te entiendo, no entiendo por que los defiendes, porque tienes que ser tan diferente a nosotros

\- Lo siento Kohaku pero mi hermana me esta esperando en el huerto – decía la chica para despedirse y retirarse, más un par de ojos la observaron caminar, desde el balcón de la casa más grande le miraba Naraku el gobernante de todas la tierras del oeste, su familia había tomado el poder décadas atrás luego del _gran incendio_ y ahora era el quien dirigía el pueblo como el señor del lugar, había notado que la chiquilla, la menor de las hermanas sacerdotisas no era como cualquier otra y con cada evento su sospecha para con ella empeoraba pues presentía que tarde o temprano esa joven sería un problema

Rin llego hasta la pequeña colina en donde su hermana ya desenterraba de la nieve las verdes plantas que le ayudarían a crear te y otros líquidos medicinales, la tormenta no había logrado eliminarlas todas por lo que tendrían suficiente para aguantar lo que restaba del invierno, de pronto una sombra las cubrió a ambas, al levantar el rostro pudieron observar a su caballo kirara sostenido de las riendas por un hombre de vestimenta roja, una capa y un sombrero de paja que cubría parte de su platinado cabello, Ahome alarmada se coloco delante de su hermana menor con su arco en su mano buscando respuestas.

\- ¿quién es usted caballero? ¿qué hace con el caballo de mi hermana?

\- Lo único que necesita saber señorita– dijo Inuyasha levantando el rostro para observar mejor a la joven dama, a sus ojos la chica era curiosa, su mirada reflejaba fuerza y al mismo tiempo temor, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para salvar a su familia, pero prefería no tener que hacer nada- es que encontré a su hermana en el bosque durante la tormenta de nieve, trate de ayudarla llevándola hasta un refugio pero…

\- ¿Que clase de refugio? ¿en donde esta ella? – pregunto Ahome cada vez más molesta y preocupa, Rin por su lado sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo con cada palabra del muchacho, había sido ella quien al enterarse de la terrible situación en la que el pueblo vecino se encontraba, rogara a Kikyo para que le visitara y les ayudara, su hermana se había marchado a causa suya

\- Quise protegerla del frío y termine llevándola al castillo del demonio blanco, era el más cercano y el único al que tenía acceso

\- Te burlas de mi, ese lugar no existe es solo un cuento

\- Existe… - comento Rin al borde del llanto- … esta embrujado … - comento la chica como firme creyente de la fantasía que era, un cuento que sus padres habían llegado a recitarle a ella.

\- Me temo que se ha perdido en el palacio, ahora es prisionera del amo del castillo

\- No… ella tiene que volver – dijo Rin ya con algunas lagrimas en el rostro – ella tiene que volver, la gente la necesita aquí

\- Rin ten calma – dijo Ahome abrazando a su hermana al notarla en aquel estado

\- ¡No! Es mi culpa que se fuera –grito la chica soltándose del agarre de Ahome

\- ¡Rin! no es momento para el llanto debemos de ser fuerte por Kikyo, toma a Kirara y regresa a la cabaña, te veré ahí – ordeno a la joven que como en trance tomo al animal para jalar de ella y llevarla hasta su hogar

\- Si mi hermana esta ahí tengo que ir a rescatarla … tu debes ayudarme – decía la pelinegra girándose hacia el chico pero para su sorpresa el ya no estaba ahí – se ha ido ...

Rin llego hasta la orilla del jardín de su hogar aun sumida en su pensamiento, su hermana mayor se había perdido a causa suya, era su culpa que se marchara y que ahora fuera prisionera, había despojado a su familia de un miembro más

\- kikyo…- susurro la joven pensando en los momentos en los que su hermana había cuidado de ella, había sido ella quien viera por el bienestar de sus hermanas cuando sus padres murieron y aun con eso había dedicado una vida al aprendizaje de la medicina para ayudar a la gente no solo de su pueblo si no de más allá – ella no puede ser una prisionera… no a causa mía… - dijo antes de tomar las riendas del caballo y subir a este para luego susurrarle al oído – tienes que llevarme al castillo… llévame a donde esta mi hermana – a todo galope el animal salio del pueblo al momento en el que Ahome llegaba hasta su casa notando que su hermana ya no estaba en ella

\- ¡Rin!... ¡Rin!... no puede ser – se dijo para luego ser atrapada por una idea, salio hasta la puerta de su jardín notando las pisadas del caballo dando vuelta – no… no pudo haberlo hecho…¡Rin!- volvió a gritar pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta, sabía como era su hermana menor y deducía lo que había hecho

El fuerte caballo lo había logrado, frente a ella estaban las grandes puertas del lúgubre castillo que con la nieve lucía aun más aterrador, Rin bajo de su corcel y le amarro a la entrada caminando despacio hasta la puerta principal, el lugar estaba solo, abandonado en muchos sentidos, podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos al avanzar por la gran habitación a la que había llegado, sin duda una antigua sala de trono ahora vieja y sucia, de pronto escucho un ruido detrás suyo, había alguien más ahí, camino hasta el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido sin encontrar nada más otro ruido adelante volvió a llamar su atención, poco a poco siguiendo aquellos sonido llego hasta unas escaleras que le llevaron a un sótano, el calabozo del castillo

\- ¿kikyo?... – pregunto despacio buscando una respuesta más segundos de silencio le hicieron tratar de pronunciar aquel nombre una vez más

\- ¿Ri…Rin?- contesto una voz enferma y débil desde las rejas oscuras del fondo, la más joven de las Higurashi quiso acercarse hasta su hermana pero pronto se vio jalada con fuerza de su capa al suelo, una gran y oscura figura cubierta en capa y capucha se paro de frente a ella, podía ver con claridad aquellos dorados, brillantes y penetrantes ojos que la observan con desprecio

\- ¿qué quieres aquí insignificante humana? – pregunto con voz firme y voraz el amo del castillo haciendo temblar a la muchacha

\- he… he venido por mi hermana… ella

\- ¡ella es mi prisionera! Y no se marchara, pagara su castigo por pisar mis tierras sin permiso

\- ella no quiso hacerlo… - dijo Rin sentándose en el suelo – todo esto ha sido culpa mía, fue a causa mía que salio del pueblo terminando en tu castillo

\- sigue siendo su castigo

\- ella no puede quedarse aquí

\- se quedara aquí en el calabozo para siempre

\- ella es importante en nuestro pueblo

\- no es más que una humana

\- entonces yo tomare su lugar – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie con firmeza en su pose y en la voz haciendo que el señor del castillo la mirara con curiosidad – yo he sido la culpable, yo tomare su lugar en tu prisión

\- no Rin pero que dices tonta, debes marcharte – grito Kikyo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana menor

\- ¿por que tomarías su lugar?

\- Porque ellas es más importante que yo, ella es alguien necesaria para mucha gente, muchas vidas se han salvado y se salvaran acausa de ella, mi hermana es algo que yo no nunca podré ser y tiene más valor que yo

\- ¡Rin detente!

\- De quedarte aquí – decía el encapuchado fijando más y más sus ojos en ella mientras se acercaba poco a poco – ha de ser para siempre, no volverás a salir ni a ver a nadie de tu familia… nunca – dijo buscando hacerle sentir temor, más la jovencita no lo mostró, no despego sus ojos de los dorados de el y con seguridad le respondió

\- Tienes mi palabra, si liberas a mi hermana yo me quedare en su lugar

\- Hecho – dijo el demonio blanco al tiempo que se acercaba hasta las rejas sacando a la débil muchacha para cargarle y llevarla hasta la entrada del castillo con Rin detrás de el, Kikyo pataleaba y gritaba buscando liberarse o por lo menos hacer entrar en razón a su hermana menor, pero todo era inútil, el demonio blanco la coloco sobre su caballo y se acerco hasta este mirándole a los ojos con los suyos brillando.

\- La llevaras hasta su pueblo y olvidaras el camino aquí – dijo en forma de hechizo soltando las riendas del animal que a toda velocidad y con fuerza salio a duro galope rumbo a su hogar. Rin no dejo de mirarle hasta que de su vista se perdió el corcel, las puertas se cerraron frente a ella cerrando así también su libertad eternamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ahora estaba sola, sumergida en la oscuridad de la habitación solo interrumpida por un leve rayo de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, estaba encerrada en aquella prisión donde pasaría el resto de su vida, era lo correcto, había hecho lo correcto, su hermana era mucho más importante para el resto de su pueblo que ella, Kikyo era el futuro de su pueblo.

De las tres hermanas Rin era quien aun no había encontrado su lugar, no poseía habilidades especiales como Ahome o la misma Kikyo y su disgusto por la cacería le habían dejado ser extraña para el resto de los pobladores, ellos no le extrañarían.

La puerta de aquella prisión se abrió dando paso al dueño del castillo, estaba envuelto entre las sombras dejando a la vista sus atemorizantes ojos dorados que le miraban duramente, el gran señor se acerco despacio sin separar su mirada de la de ella, Rin pese a ser su prisionera no era sumisa y no bajaba la vista ante su señor aun ante la presión que este le imponía.

\- irrespetuosa – dijo jalando de un brazo de ella para dejarla caer al suelo, estaba por decir algo más cuando la voz de la chica le interrumpió

\- mi señor – dijo al principio temblorosa con la cabeza baja debido al jalon que le había proporcionado aquel hombre, sin embargo tomo valor y giro su rostro a el para hablarle – yo.. yo…

\- eres mi prisionera, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes siquiera hablarme? estarás encerrada aquí por el resto de tus días

\- ¡no! – dijo ella mirándole – tal vez sea su prisionera, pero no me quedare sin hacer nada esperando mi muerte

\- ese es tu castigo, ese era el acuerdo

\- al menos … al menos quisiera – quiso decir pero de pronto el amo del castillo se acerco ella para hablarle provocando que la chica girara su rostro

\- sigues siendo irrespetuosa

\- quiero al menos servir de algo en este castillo, permítame servirle – dijo la joven quien de un momento a otro teniendo a su amo a pocos centímetros al frente suyo giro su rostro a el mirándole fijamente a los ojos retándole, no le tenía miedo, aquello había despertado curiosidad en el y luego de un largo momento de silencio volvió a hablarle

\- serás una esclava entonces, si crees que puedes hacerlo adelante, limpiaras cada centímetro de este castillo y no te detendrás hasta que le regreses la vida al mismo, pero si fallas, terminare contigo – le dijo con fuerza antes de darse media vuelta y salir del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta a la chica, esta aun llena de adrenalina por haberse opuesto a el coloco una mano en su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración y su corazón palpitante, al menos por ahora había conseguido algo de tiempo, ya encontraría una forma de salir de ahí con esta ventaja.

Ahome estaba desesperada, en tan solo un día había perdido a sus dos hermana, corrió hasta el terreno de lo cazadores a toda prisa, ellos eran su única opción, al frente estaba la gran casa que usaban como cuartel y para su sorpresa afuera estaban Sango y su prometido Miroku el monje que se sorprendieron de verla

\- Señorita Ahome ¿que sucede?, se ve muy agitada – decía el monje queriéndose acercar hasta la chica pero su prometida le impidio el paso para dirigirse a la recien llegada

\- ¿Ahome que paso?

\- Es Rin y Kikyo algo ha pasado con ellas, deben ayudarme ambas han caido prisioneras

\- ¿prisioneras de que señorita? – pregunto Miroku en voz alta llamando la atención del resto de los cazadores que de inmediato se acercaron a ellos

\- fueron capturadas por el demonio blanco, las tiene en su castillo debemos ir por ellas ahora mismo

\- ¿El gran Demonio Blanco? – preguntaba una voz en el fondo

\- pero que tonteria – decia otra

\- seguramente le ha hecho daño alguno de los té´s medicinales que toma

\- pero que tonta – decían en el fondo los cazadores, todos comenzaron a reirse de Ahome sin parar y sin respeto, todos menos Sango y Miroku que aunque no creían su historia le respetaban lo suficiente para no burlarse de sus declaraciones

\- Ahome – decía Sango acercándose a ella – tal vez lo mejor es que vayas a casa y descanses un poco, seguro Rin esta jugando en el bosque y sabes que Kikyo esta en otra villa ayuando

\- Sango no lo entiendes ellas estan en peligro

\- Señorita es mejor que vaya a casa, me temo que lo que dice no tiene coherencia alguna – termino Miroku haciendo un gesto para que el resto de los cazadores dieran media vuelta y regresaran a casa, Sango tardo unos segundos pero luego sin más siguió a su promedito dejando a la joven sacedotisa sola. Estaba sola, nadie en ese pueblo le creería y mucho menos le ayudaría, si quería ayudar a sus hermanas tendría que hacerlo ella sola, más nunca encontraría el castillo, solamente alguien podría llevarle a el, debía encontrar al chico de cabello plateado para conseguirlo.

Debía empezar con el trabajo que se habían encomendado así misma, entro en la primera de las grandes habitaciones dispuesta a dejarle limpia, usaría ese tiempo para encontrar la forma de escapar, pero debía mostrar al gran amo que podía hacer lo que había prometido, aunque parecía más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El gran cuarto estaba lleno de muebles viejos y bellas pero gigantescas armaduras de guerras, sin duda de grandes generales miticos, había espadas sin funda regadas por toda la habitación asi como pinturas hechas tirones debajo de grandes cantidades de polvo, por un momento se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, limpiar tan solo ese cuarto parecía improbable por lo que limpiar el castillo entero sería imposible, más había dado su palabra y demostraría que podía hacerlo.

Recogió primero cuanto objeto vio en el suelo y los junto en una esquina para luego poco a poco limpiar los maderos del suelo con un trapo viejo pero no era fácil con tan sucio objeto. Algunas horas habían pasado ya y tan solo había arreglado la mitad de la habitación, pero no se daría por vencida aunque el rugir de su estomago le decía algo diferente

\- ¡Muero de hambre! – dijo la chica exclamando en voz alta mientras se sentaba en el suelo frustrada

\- pero que niña tan escandalosa – decía una voz desde la puerta de la habitación sacando un susto de la joven que giro su rostro un tanto nerviosa encontrandose con un pequeño y verde ser con cara de sapo lo que por un momento dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro – ¿se puede saber porque te quejas tanto? Fuiste tu quien se metio en este problema

\- ¿Que? Bueno yo… no es precisamente lo que yo… ¿quién es usted? O más bien… ¿qué es usted?

\- De verdad eres irrespetuosa niña… - decía el verde individuo acercándose a ella, primero le miro como analizandola más luego de unos segundos continuo hablandole - mi nombre es Jaken y soy el mayordomo y guardian del castillo

\- ¿Mayordomo y guardian del castillo? ¿Usted? ¿Guadian?

\- ¿Porque lo dudas niña? – gritaba molesto Jaken más la niña solo saco una pequeña risa pidiendo dsculpas

\- Lo siento no quise ofenderlo, es solo que parece que realiza muchos trabajos

\- ¿Que esperabas? Tengo que hacerlo todo yo solo, soy el único que queda

\- ¿El único que queda? Es usted el unico además del amo del castillo

\- ¿Que? – volvio a gritar Jaken dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, más no podía decir ya lo contrario por lo que continuo - si niña soy el único que queda en este palacio, soy yo quien cuida del amo

\- ¿Porque esta usted aquí? ¿Porque cuida de alguien como el? Es cruel y frío, seguramente ha sido por eso que todos le han dejado

\- ¡Cierra la boca ya niña! no sabes de lo que estas hablando y te sugiero que no juzgues lo que no conoces, dedicate a hacer el trabajo para el que te has ofrecido – le girto logrando callar a la joven que sabía aquel pequeño ser tenía razón, no debía prejuzgar a aquel hombre, más este no le había dado razón alguna para opinar lo contrario

\- Lo siento tiene razón… más no puede negar lo que es, ni siquiera es capaz de mostrar su rostro, más le aseguro que no le tengo miedo

\- Eres una tonta niña - en silencio la joven se levanto del suelo tomando su trapo sucio

\- Debo seguir trabajando como dijo… aunque me sería más fácil si pudiera proporcióname algo de agua para la tarea

\- Te llevaré a donde se encuentra el pozo, pero antes.. Anda sigueme

\- ¿Señor Jaken? - pregunto inquita la muchacha

\- Te llevare hasta la cocina, por lo visto tienes hambre

\- Si… yo, gracias señor Jaken – dijo la chica haciendo una revenrencia

\- Pero no lo hago porque quiera ayudarte, lo hago porque quiero este castillo limpio le hace falta y necesitas energía para terminar con tu trabajo eso es todo

\- ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Cállate ya! podemos ir hasta la cocina sin que hagas tanto escándolo niña, sigues siendo irrespetuosa

\- Lo siento – dijo finalmente la chica siguiendo al enano guiando el camino a la salida de aquel cuarto rumbo a la cocina, más ninguno de los dos había notado al gran amo del palacio entre las sombras que lo había escuchado todo, no podía negar que seguía curioso por ella.

Kirara había llegado hasta el pueblo con Kikyo en su lomo, la chica con algo de dificultad logro bajar del caballo dirigiendo su paso despacio hasta su vieja cabaña solo para encontrarla vacía, no necesitba que alguien lo dijera, sabía que seguramente Ahome había salido a buscarlas, necesitaban ayuda, necesitaban a los cazadores para poder derroatar al demonio blanco y así salvar a sus hermanas, como pudo salio de la cabaña rumbo a la de los guerreros pero un par de guardías detuvieron su paso, sin palabra alguna la tomaron de los brazos y le llevaron a fuerza hasta la mansión del jefe del pueblo quien le recibio en una solitaría habitación

\- ¿Pero que creen que hacen? Deben dejarme ir, no puedo perder más tiempo

\- así parece, estabas en camino para con los cazadores – decía la voz del hombre que entraba hasta el cuarto por la puerta detrás de ella, era el regente del pueblo, el dueño de las tierras en las que se encontraba su hogar, un caballero de ojos rojos y cabello largo y negro, despacio y de manera elegante caminaba a ella con su mirada fija y sospechosa – ¿se puede saber porque? ¿Porque el tiempo es tan valioso ahora?

\- Mi hermana Rin ella... y Ahome... debo ayudarlas

\- Tus hermanas, ambas estan metidas en problemas, tu hermana Rin desapareció apenas tu caballo regreso y tu hermana Ahome no ha sido vista desde la llegada de aquel joven extraño a nuestras tierras

\- ¿Cual joven extraño? ¿De que esta hablando?

\- Solo sabemos que posee un extraño cabello plateado

\- Debe ser ayudante del Demonio Blanco, debe dejarme ir, debo ayudar a mis hermanas

\- El Demonio Blanco es solo un mito niña – decía uno de los guardias que le había llevado hasta el lugar

\- En realidad mi joven guardian, no es un mito como tal, existio aunque ahora nadie sabe nada sobre el

\- No es posible

\- Su castillo magico y su leyenda son lo suficientemente fuertes como para esconderse en lo más profundo del bosque que supuetamente solian proteger, ellos alguna vez fueron los regentes de las tierras del Oeste... o al menos eso dice la historia

\- Debe creerme, debo ir con ellas, estan en peligro y tengo que encontrarlas

\- Mi querida Kikyo sabes que no hay nada que no haría por ti, si la preocupación por tus hermanas es mucho para ti, te ayudare a encontrarlas, todo con tal de tenerte… a mi lado

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto con sospecha al verlo acercarse a ella

\- Supongo no has olvidado la propuesta que te hice antes de que te marcharas a ayudar a aquella otra villa – dijo logrando que la chica le mirara con sorpresa, ¿a caso estaba pensando...? - lo importante son tus hermanas ¿no es cierto? una respuesta tan sencilla como "si acepto" no debe ser dificil de pronunciar- el silencio lleno el cuarto, Kikyo no sabía que decir, aquel hombre le había propuesto matrimonio y ahora ponía su predicamento como otra forma de ofrecerlo, más ¿que podía hacer? de negarse condenaría a sus hermanas a muerte, sin palabras más con un gesto de su cabeza acepto dicha propuesta, entonces el gobernate ordeno dejar pasar a los hombres al cuarto, uno de sus hombres abrio la puerta a un grupo de cazadores dirigidos por Kohaku quien se sorprendio al notar a Kikyo en el lugar, eso solo podía indicar una cosa, Rin estaba involucrada y seguramente estaba en peligro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Si algo debía agradecerle a su amiga Sango, era el hecho de que esta le enseñara a rastrear a su presa, Ahome había logrado encontrar el rastro de aquel joven de vestimenta roja y le había seguido hasta las afueras de la aldea, el había sido quien encontrara a su hermana y le ayudara durante la tormenta de nieve, por lo que el era el único que sabía como encontrar aquel castillo, tenía que hacerlo, obligarlo si era necesario pero tenía que convencerlo de ayudarle a volver a el palacio, seguramente sus dos hermanas estarían ahí. Continuo siguiendo la pista y por momentos detuvo su paso, sentía como si alguien le estuviera siguiendo, más al girarse no había nadie, continuo unos cuantos pasos más pero pronto la sensación volvio a invadirla, más no había nadie ahí, dio un paso más mirando por sobre su hombro detrás de ella buscando cualquier movimiento pero nada, no fijándose en su camino delante choco contra un fuerte pecho que le provoco un grito por la sorpresa cayendo al suelo, ahí estaba el apuesto hombre de cabello plateado frente a ella.

\- no debiste seguirme, esta parte del bosque es muy peligrosa

\- tienes que ayudarme – dijo sin perder el tiempo – tienes que llevarme hasta el palacio en el que mis hermanas estan prisioneras solo tu sabes como llegar a el

\- no lo hare – dijo sin más el muchacho para darse la vuelta y dejarle ahí, Ahome por un momento se quedo en silencio ante la respuesta tan fría que le habían otorgardo más eso no la detuvo, corrio y se paro frente al joven bloqueando su camino, aquello no había terminado

\- Tu fuiste quien la llevo hasta ahí, es tu culpa que mis dos hermanas esten perdidas

\- Es su prisionera a causa suya, no debío de haber salido de la habitación, no pudo seguir tan simple regla

\- Debes ayudarme a encontrarlas

\- No son mi problema, finalmente decidí salir de ese castillo sin importar las consecuencias, a salir de mi eterna prisión por un crimen que no cometi yo, y ahora que soy libre no pienso regresar jamás – sin otra palabra el muchacho hizo a un lado a la pelinegra que tan solo lo miro caminando en silencio lejos de ella, por unos segundos penso en sus posibilidades, en lo que podía hacer ahora, pero sin su ayuda podía pasar toda la eternidad buscando el castillo sin poder encontrarle jamás, el era su única esperanza, le haría ayudarla así tuviera que seguirle toda una vida

Por fin había terminado de limpiar toda aquella habitación y vaya que le había tomado mucho tiempo lograrlo, más había valido la pena, había podido ver aquel cuarto en todo su esplendor, una habitación digna de un palacio, todas aquellas armaduras brillaban ahora mostrando la fiereza de la mismas, seguramente habían sido usadas por valientes y fuertes guerreros y las pinturas, los retratos de aquellos que habían sido gobernantes, todos y cada uno de ellos llenos de esplendor, más había uno, uno que lucia más reciente en el que se mostraba el rostro de un apuesto joven de cabello blanco, sus facciones eran fuertes y al mismo tiempo delicadas como la nieve, había leves marcas púrpura sobre aquella blanca piel que le daban un aire magico a tan perfecto rostro y sus ojos, esos ojos dorados tan profundos e intensos, algo que nunca antes había visto, es decir, se los había encontrado en su camino a su llegada al palacio, pero esas orbes doradas eran tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales, tan similares a los del amo del lugar, más al mismo tiempo completamente alejados pues en los dorados cristales del Señor del palacio tan solo se mostraba… vació, frialdad y crueldad… ¿serían acaso los mismos ojos?

Siguió limpiando y eliminado suciedad de la habitación en los detalles que aún restaban hasta que finalmente el cansancio le vencio, se recosto sobre el suelo y el sueño finalmente hizo su parte dejándole inconciente sobre el frio material, la puerta de la alcoba se abrio dejando entrar a una figura que lleno el lugar con el eco de sus pasos, se detuvo justo a un lado de ella mirándola curioso con esos ojos dorados y en silencio, Jaken detrás de su amo camino hasta también estar frente a la chica

\- Lo hizo… termino de limpar el gran salón – dijo con asombro el pequeño ser – no creí que la chiquilla lo haría… por eso le ofrecí comida como su ultima cena

\- Interesante criatura…- dijo el amo del castillo antes de intentar dar la media vuelta para salir del lugar más no lo hizo – se ha ganado… su descanso...

\- ¿Amo…? - dijo Jaken a modo de susurro notando como su señor se acercaba más a la doncenlla arrodillándose a ella para luego con suma delicadeza, una que jamás había notado en el, tomarla entre sus brazos cargándole fuera de la habitación andando por las grandes escaleras hasta uno de los cuartos en la parte susperior del palacio, pero que extraño comportamiento se decía el enenano no entendiendo los motivos de su amo para tratarle así.

Al llegar hasta la bella habitación le deposito sobre la extensa cama rodeado de finas telas de seda, le recosto despacio sobre la misma y en silencio le observo unos segundos, no era más que una simple humana y sin embargo… ya había capturado su atención, molesto por la afirmación dejo salir un leve gruñido y luego y de manera rápida salio del cuarto enardecido, no se dejaría engañar por esa humana, no se perdería asi mismo como lo había hecho el, el rey anterior.

Naraku miraba desde su balcón como aquellos cazadores se alineaban para su busqueda, había enviado al joven Kohaku como líder de aquella misión, pero además había mandado a sus propios hombres escondidos entre aquellos cazadores, fieles ayudantes suyos que llevaban sus propias ordenes

\- mi señor, los cazadores estan listos para irse - dijo uno de los guardias entrando a la sala

\- que no pierdan más tiempo, necesito que todo esto se termine cuanto antes

\- mi señor ¿esta seguro que desea mandar a nuestras fuerzas a una misión así? usted sabe que aquel castillo puede ser tan solo una mentira, esta basada en una historia para niños

\- sabrán como encontrarlo en el momento correcto y de no hacerlo ya no importa, ya he logrado lo que deseaba

\- ¿La chica ha aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio?

\- Lo hizo a cambio de mi ayuda

\- No entiendo porque esa obseción para con esa joven ella...

\- Es lo mejor en este pueblo y merezco lo mejor ¿o acaso me equivoco?

\- No mi amo, por supuesto que no, lo felicito por su unión, ahora les dire que se marchen - contersto atemorizado el hombre saliendo de la salda para ya no causar más molestia a su señor, este por su parte sonrió de medio lado, aun si aquella historia se hacía realidad se encargaría de que nada cambiara de rumbo.

Era increíble que hubiera desapareciedo de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había caminado una larga distancia detrás de el y en tan solo un segundo de distracción le había perdido y por lo visto esta vez había decidido ocultar bien su rastro

\- Maldita sea ¿ahora como encontrare el castillo? – se decía así misma Ahome entendiendo además que había perdido el camino de regreso al pueblo también, estaba en medio de un bosque desconocido sin la posibilidad de ayudar a sus hermanas o a ella misma para el caso, escucho ruido cerca suyo y de pronto el miedo la invadió haciendo que corriera para el lado contrario, sin mirar atrás continuo a toda velocidad por entre los grandes árboles. Llego hasta un claro aun con dificultad en la respiración dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola, una gran manda de lobos se acercaba a ella hambrientos.

La estaban rodeando, estaban listos para convertirla en su cena, rapidamente saco su arco y disparo a los primeros que comenzaron a saltar sobre ella derribándolos pero pronto el numero de lobos superaba sus flechas, uno de ellos le tiro a la nieve dejándole indefensa, la matarían, había fracasado en su misión, el animal salto a ella haciendo que esta se cubriera con su brazo, el lobo solo pudo raguñar con sus dientes la piel al ser de pronto jalado y aventado lejos de la dama, Ahome tomo su ensangrentado brazo mirando a su salvador que ahora estaba frente a ella protegiéndola, era el, el muchacho del cabello plateado.

\- ¡Tonta! – le dijo poco antes de saltar al combate eliminado a cuando agresor llegaba a ellos, Ahome no podía más que admirase ante la velocidad y la destreza que el chico estaba demostrando, pero el dolor en su herida le gano la batalla haciendo que finalmente dejara los ojos cerrados bajo la inconciencia, lo ultimo que vio fue al muchacho defendiéndola.

El sonido de la madera quemándose le desperto, despacio abrio sus ojos, sentía dolor en su brazo aun lo que le llevo recuerdos de su encuentro con los lobos, con miedo se sento sobre la cama improvisada de hojas notando entonces al joven de cabello plateado frente a ella, ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿como era que aprecia y desaparecia tan repentinamente? No importaba, tenía que admitir que estaba feliz de verle ahí, entonces la realización llego a ella.

\- tu me salvaste... - susurro la joven un tanto sorprendida

\- ¿Como puedes ser tan inconciente? No eres una guerrera, no sabes en donde te encuentras y aun así te arriesgaste a salir de tu aldea

\- Debo ayudar a mis hermanas

\- Esos lobos te hirieron, fuiste presa fácil, tuve que cargarte hasta esta cueva para salvarte – dijo el chico sin pensar en sus palabras y al entenderlas no pudo evitar que un sonrojo leve se formara en sus mejillas – eres una tonta

\- Son mi familia y tengo que ayudarlas, tal vez no sea un guerrero, tal vez no tenga mucho valor, pero no voy a dejarlas… por favor llevame al castillo

\- No lo entiendes, no puedo regresar, escape de ahí y no puedo ni quiero regresar – dijo el chico tomando su espada listo para salir de la cueva – descansa aquí al menos hasta que amanezca… si tanto te interesa… camina de frente a la luna llena una vez que salga… te acercará a tu destino, más no te aseguro que puedas entrar a el

\- ¿Porque no? ¿Que debo hacer?

\- Descansa - dijo finalmente dejándola sola de nuevo, al menos le había indicado como llegar hasta su familia y no pudo más que agradecerle con una leve sonrisa que este no vería.

Despertó de su plácido sueño en una habitación desconocida, no recordaba si quiera haber llegado a ella la noche anterior mas ahí estaba, sentada en la mullida cama en aquel elegante cuarto, sin duda parte del palacio real, si no fuera por algunas flores muertas y algo de polvo podría haber sido la habitación perfecta de cualquier princesa de cuento de hadas. Se levanto sin mas, no podía perder mucho tiempo pues aún tenía trabajo por realizar, sin querer su vista se dirigió a la ventana y algo le hizo acercarse a ella, ahí debajo de su habitación había un gran jardín, si, los años de descuido le habían llenado de maleza, insectos y deterioración mas había algo hermoso en el, sus ojos pronto se fijaron en algo brillante en el fondo pero no lograba distinguirlo con claridad, a toda prisa salió de su habitación y por instinto se guió hasta llegar a la puerta de acceso a tan interesante jardín, la puerta rechino a su paso dejándole entrar en el deteriorado lugar, la doncella no le dio importancia y continuo con su paso buscando aquel objeto de luz hasta que este finalmente apareció frente a ella, sus ojos se maravillaron con aquella muestra de belleza, al frente suyo estaba un joven y delicado árbol de cerezo, los finos pétalos rosados de aquellas flores brillaban con mágica luz, eran tan bellos que no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlos, quería hacerlo, acercó su mano poco a poco hasta una de ellas mas de pronto se vio detenida por otra gran mano cubierta en telas, el amo del palacio estaba ahí y le sujetaba con fuerza evitando que se acercara aun mas al magnifico árbol.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien te dio permiso de entrar aquí?- le dijo el gran señor en voz baja pero grave lo que dio un ligero escalofrío a la joven

\- Lo siento no quise... Es solo que este lugar es...

\- Nadie puede entrar aquí, ¡nadie! ¿me oyes? no te vuelvas jamás a acercar a este cerezo, no tienes idea de lo que pudiste haber provocado - le dijo soltándola con algo de fuerza - ¡vete de aquí ahora!

\- pero yo...

\- ¿Que no escuchaste? ¡vete ahora!

Aun dudosa no entendiendo del todo lo que había pasado se giró y salió a toda prisa del jardín, cierto era que no le temía a la criatura más ahora se sentía extraña por lo que había pasado, tal vez no atemorizada pero si avergonzada, a toda prisa se dirigió hasta el salón principal sin notar a Jaken tropezando con el cayendo al suelo.

\- ¿Pero que te pasa niña tonta?

\- Lo ... Lo siento no estaba poniendo atención yo...

\- ¿Que paso?- preguntó notando que la chica estaba distraída y confusa

\- No fue nada, tengo trabajo que hacer... con permiso señor ... - dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, no quería saber nada de ellos, no entendía muy bien lo que sentía pero ahora por primera vez desde su llegada ahí quería irse a casa

Salió de la cueva armada y lista para seguir al chico de cabello plateado, no lo dejaría escapar, encontraría su pista y se pegaría a el hasta lograr su objetivo, pero para sorpresa suya el joven no se había marchado, estaba afuera mirando el horizonte ignorando su presencia

\- Si realmente crees que podrás seguirme toda tu vida temo decirte que es un desperdicio de tiempo, yo viviré por muchos mas años que tu y créeme no suelo cansarme tan rápido - dijo el sin mirarla sorprendiendo a la muchacha pues había adivinado su pensamiento

\- Yo tampoco me cansare de seguirte hasta lograr mi objetivo

\- Escucha eres muy lenta y un poco torpe, créeme si no fuera porque te he dejado seguirme ya habría desaparecido de tu lado desde hace tiempo

\- A...¿sí? mentira si ese fuera el caso ¿porque me has dejado seguirte?

\- Porque ... yo - dijo guardando por un momento silencio, ni el sabia la verdadera razón por la que lo había permitido - porque no iba a dejarte a tu suerte en el bosque ... Hasta cierto punto ... Hubiera sido mi culpa si morías ahí

\- Fue tu culpa que todo esto pasara, tu dejaste a mi hermana en manos de ese monstruo

\- No te atrevas a llamarlo así, Sesshomaru podrá ser muchas cosas… pero en el fondo no es un monstruo

\- ¿Sesshomaru?

\- Olvida lo que he dicho… te guiare al inicio del camino pero tu deberás continuar sola ¿escuchaste? no pondré un pie en ese palacio nuevemente

Había terminado con sus tareas por ese día pero la sensación de incomodidad no se había apartado de su lado, la única ventaja había sido que no había cruzado camino con su amo, no sabia como hubiera actuado de haber sido así luego de lo pasado por la mañana, sus pasos sin quererlo le llevaron de nueva cuenta hasta la puerta de acceso al gran jardín, tenía que admitir que aun con todo aquel espacio despertaba su curiosidad pues sentía que debajo de toda esa maleza que le hacía lucir terrible había un hermoso jardín, abrió la puerta tan solo un poco para volver a verlo mas de pronto una fuerte en telas le cerraron de golpe, ahí a su espalda estaba su amo

\- Creí haber sido muy claro contigo..,- dijo susurrando a su cuello, estaba tan cerca de ella aprisionándola sin tocarla entre su cuerpo y la puerta - sin embargo parece que tu curiosidad ha sido mas fuerte

\- No le mentí, ni quise ofenderle - dijo la chica sin mirarlo, su voz temblaba un poco pues sentía nerviosismo por su cercanía aun que por extraño que pareciera sabia que el leve escalofrío recorriendo su espalda no era por miedo a el, por el contrario la calidez que su masculino cuerpo trasmitía a su espalda le era... Diferente llamaba su atención de manera discreta pero tan diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, además esa profunda voz cerca de su oído aumentaban esa sensación- soy curiosa y no puedo evitarlo... pero... - quiso decir mas lo sintió alejándose de ella, el gran señor del castillo paso a su lado y para sorpresa suya abrió la puerta al jadrin

\- Si no puedes alejarte del jardin entonces entra, si crees que puedes limpiarle y regresarle a su forma, a su grandeza tienes dos lunas llenas para hacerlo, si lo logras será tuyo y si no, no volverás a entrar a el, tu única condición es jamás tocar el árbol de cerezo

\- ¿Por que?

\- ¡Esta prohibido! – dijo con fuerza fijando su mirada en ella – esta prohibido ¿comprendes? – hablo ahora más suave – tienes mi confianza para dejarte estar cerca de el, más vale no me desepciones

Y sin más dejo a la joven dama sorprendida y en silencio en aquella habitación, ella aun no podía creer esas palabras, ese cambio de actitud, más ahora le estaba dando libertad dentro de su prisión, lo extraño era que entre más se preguntaba por ello… más se fascinaba por encontrar una razón, sin perder más tiempo salio hasta el jardin donde sus pasos le llevaron al centro justo frente al gran cerezo, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza en este, todo lo que había en ese jardín estaba más que muerto, sin embargo aquel ejemplar de flores rosas seguia tan vivo como en primavera, sabía que no debía tocarlo y no lo hizo, tan solo se sento en el muerto pasto y continuo admirandole en silencio

\- no puedo creer que el amo te dejara permancer en el jardin - comento Jaken llegando a ella

\- el amo… es difícil de entender… no es tan malo como aparenta... pero a veces...

\- ¿Pero de que diablos hablas niña?

\- No es nada, no he dicho nada, mejor pensare como reparar todo este daño, me reto a revivir este lugar y se que puedo hacerlo

\- Niña es invierno, no hay manera en que puedas arreglar esto

\- La hay, siempre hay esperanza, siempre hay una forma - dijo con esperanza la doncella mirando fijamente el árbol

\- Como digas niña – decía el enano verde regresando su camino hasta el palacio, más la voz de la jovencita le detuvo

\- ¿qué significa este cerezo? – pregunto la joven con seriedad en la voz y al mismo tiempo suplica por una respuesta, con tan solo ver sus flores rosas sabía que era especial, no solo por su presencia magica, no, la manera en la que el dueño del palacio hablaba de el, su voz al mencionarlo le hacían entender lo especial del lugar y más que curiosidad infantil por saberlo, deseaba profundamente entenderlo

\- Niña… esa es una historia para otra ocasión – dijo antes de dejarla sola, el amo lo había escuchado detrás de la puerta y entre los maderos la observo, no entendía porque su cambio de actitud con ella, pero había notado que de alguna forma su presencia le calmaba, no, no haría caso a pensamientos fuera de lugar, era una humana y nada más

Miraba por sobre su hombro cada cierto tiempo seguro de que ella estaría detrás de el, habían caminado ya por horas y aun cuando su proposito era hacerla rendirse no había muestra alguna en ella de logarlo

\- ¿Cuando llegaremos al inicio del camino? – pregunto finalmente la chica cansada del silencio que proporcionaba el joven

\- ya estamos en el inicio del camino – contesto este señalando como la noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Ahome comenzando a molestarse, más le valia a ese hombre no estarse burlando de ella

\- Te lo dije, la luna llena te mostrara el camino, debes seguirla hasta la profundidad del bosque, su magia te dará las pistas para llegar, más no podrás entrar al palacio si la luna media no se muestra en el cielo, solo entonces la puerta estara abierta

\- ¿La luna media?… no entiendo

\- La luna media siempre fue el simbolo de nuestra familia, es por eso que fue usada en nuestra maldición

\- ¿Hay una maldición sobre tu familia? ¿Es por eso a caso que nadie cree en ustedes? – quiso saber más pero aquel joven tan solo dio media vuelta continuando con el camino – espera, espera ¿que sucede? No entiendo lo que esta pasando, ¿tu eres parte de la familia del Demonio Blanco?

\- Si quieres que encontremos a tu hermana debemos darnos prisa y continuar con el camino para alcazar la puerta abierta, así que deja de hacer preguntas tontas y sigue caminando - dijo haciéndola a un lado para seguir con el viaje, Ahome no podía entender del todo lo que el muchacho estaba diciendo pero por el coraje y dolor en su voz sabía que estaba ocultando una gran verdad que pronto les afectaría a todos, tenía que ser rápida y salvar a sus hermanas antes de que una catastofre mayor cayera sobre ellas

Desde el balcón de aquella gran casa podía ver el movimiento del pueblo que comenzaba a cesar debido a la noche, aun estaba molesta consigo misma, por no haber usado la cabeza en busca de una idea mejor para resolver su predicamento, pero la prisa y la preocupación por sus hermans no le habían dejado opción.

\- ¿Planeas dejarme encerrada aquí hasta el día de nuestra boda? – pregunto Kikyo a la figura que se aproximaba a ella

\- Tan solo gozo de mantenerte a salvo mi querida prometida, tu salud aun es delicada luego de haber estado en aquel calabozo frio

\- Sali de una prisión para entrar a otra – dijo cuando de pronto se vio atrapada del mentón por la mano de su ahora prometido

\- Más vale que comiences a tenerme respeto y a cambiar tu actitud, serás mi esposa y no hay marcha atrás en ello, acostumbrate a esa idea… querida – menciono al tiempo que la hacía caer al suelo para luego dejarle sola en la habitación, lagrimas amenzaron con salir de sus ojos más ella no se lo permitio, recordo a sus hermanas y el porque estaba haciendo todo ello lo que le lleno de valor, mas de pronto la imagen de aquel muchacho de cabello negro y ojos dorados llego a ella, quería tan solo verle una vez más


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Su ardua tarea pese a todo le había mantenido feliz, se levantaba temprano por la mañana y dedicaba parte de su día a la limpieza de alguna habitación, más luego de la merienda corría hasta el jardín para continuar llenándole de vida, habían pasado ya varias semanas, había incluso ya pasado su límite de tiempo impuesto por su señor, más su amo no le había hecho daño alguno, por el contrario le había dado mucho más libertad en el palacio, podía ir y venir a donde quisiera, si necesitaba algo del exterior podía solicitarlo a Jaken, podía preparar si lo deseaba sus propios alimentos a su completo gusto, le habían dado nuevas ropas y adornos entre muchas otras cosas, pero el jardín seguia siendo su beneficio preferido, ya había logrado limpiar la hiervas malas que le habían invadido, recorrio cada rincón del jardín observando el tipo de flores que habían estado en el lugar, recolecto del mismo las semillas que encontro utiles más sabía que le harían faltan algunas otras para decorarle.

Jaken poco a poco se fue acercando a ella al notar el entusiasmo con el que estaba trabajando y al cabo de un tiempo termino ayudándole emocionado también, el amo del palacio les observaba dese uno de los grandes ventanales del palacio y sin quererlo una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando vio a la pelinegra reir a causa de una borma que le habia jugado a su fiel sirviente, más pronto aquel gesto se borro de su rostro cuando pudo ver su propio reflejo en aquel vidrio, el no era más que un monstruo y nunca sería nada más que una terrorifica y desfigurada forma que rondaría la oscuridad eternamente, sin más retrocedio hasta su habitación hundiéndose en su propia melancolía.

\- Maestro Jaken creo que esa fue la ultima semilla que pude encontrar – dijo cerrando el monton de tierra en el que la había colocado- desearía tanto que hubiera más semillas, tal vez unas rosas rojas le darían encanto, algunas flores amarillas le darían vida… flores violetas algo más color...

\- Solía haber muchas rosas blancas en el jardín, era costumbre en el castillo que hubiera muchos elementos blancos, más la reina dijo que hacía muy fría su existencia por lo que mando recolectar flores de las afueras del palacio para llenarle de color, era un jardín tan hermoso...

\- ¿La reina se encargaba del jardín?

\- Si claro, adoraba las flores, era lo que más apreciaba y lo que más gusto le daba como protectora del bosque

\- ¿Ella era la protectora del bosque?... como la leyenda de los Guardianes del Bosque, en las historias se decía que eran seres de mucha belleza y magia, eran ellos quienes mantenían con vida el bosque

\- Toda la familia real era la protectora del bosque... es decir... no es eso... bueno algo... aaa... creo que volvi a hablar de más - contesto nervioso el sirviente verde al darse cuenta que estaba compartiendo mucha información.

\- Maestro Jaken por favor, dijo que tal vez me contaría la historia de este palacio

\- Niña a veces hay cosas que es mejor no saber, lo único que puedo decir es que la reina era una estrella que daba luz a este palacio y con su muerte se desataron muchas cosas que por siempre cambiaron el destino del príncipe, ahora si me disculpas debo marcharme a continuar con algunas labores – dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para irse más se detuvo por un momento más para hablarle – saldre del castillo por algunas hiervas en el bosque, buscare las semillas que te hacen falta, pero no creas que lo hago por ayudarte

\- Lo se maestro Jaken, lo se... – dijo sonriendo al pequeño ser verde que podía, aunque el no quisiera nombrar como su amigo, sabía que esa era su forma de ser para demostrar su aprecio a ella

Habían llegado hasta un muy pequeño pueblo en las orillas del bosque, habían seguido la luna por varios días, pero aún no habían encontrado el camino correcto, ni el tiempo para encontrar la puerta abierta, por esa noche lo mejor era descansar. Ahome se había acercado hasta una de las cabañas solicitando dulcemente permiso para dormir en su establo, Inuyasha había permanecido entre las sombras esperando por ella, temía que su apariencia no fuera de confianza para con los demás debido a su cabello plateado y por el contrario les pidieran salir de sus tierras por miedo a él. Ahome había logrado el permiso a cambio de algunas hiervas medicinales y ahora estaban dentro del establo sentados sobre la calida paja

\- ¿Cuando lograremos entrar al castillo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis hermanas podría estar muriendo de hambre en una celda fría

\- probablemente así sea, conociendo a mi medio hermano seguramente le ha dejado hasta los huesos

\- ¿Que dices? ¡No! Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo, tengo que llegar a mis hermanas ahora

\- No las esta dejando morir de hambre te lo aseguro, ya te lo dije, Sesshomaru es muchas cosas pero no es un monstruo, tan solo es cruel y frío y claro detesta a los humanos pero no las dejará morir así, será seguramente de una forma mucho más lenta y dolorosa

\- Eres un idiota inuyasha- comento la chica de brazos cruzado por los comentarios del muchacho - un momento, ¿dijiste que Sesshomaru es tu medio hermano? – dijo ganado una mirada de sorpresa del joven que en silencio se giro para no verla

\- olvida lo que he dicho

\- No, espera tienes que decirme - reprochaba ella poniéndose de pie para jalarle de la ropa y hacerlo mirarla, más sus pasos se tropezaron con la paja haciendo que cayera encima de el, sus rostros a milímetros se enrojecieron y sin mayor comentario se separaron, por unos segundos no dijeron nada, más cuando Ahome volteo sus ojos a el pudo notar que su sombrero de paja había caido de su cabeza y sus ojos no podía creer lo que podía ver

\- tu… tu no eres humano…

El frio los había atrapado en el bosque, llevaban días caminando por las entrañas del mismo sin haber encontrado pista alguna de la localización de aquel castillo, sus dudas ya presentes sobre la existencia del mismo comenzaban a crecer, y la falta de comida y el clima no hacían nada por su estado de animo, más no podían regresar a su pueblo sin noticia alguna, Kohaku miro a la luna preguntándose por Rin, tal vez nunca habían estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas, más eso no cambio el hecho de que ella fuera su amiga, habían crecido juntos y aunque sus caminos se habían separado siempre tuvo un gran aprecio por ella

\- Esto es rídiculo – comento uno de los cazadores junto al fuego – ¿como es que nosotros hemos terminado buscando fantasías infantiles que no nos importan? si lo que el jefe Naraku quería era desposar a esa sacerdotisa lo ha conseguido con su promesa, no pasará nada si volvemos a casa ahora

\- no vamos a regresar sin noticias sobre Rin – dijo Kohaku molesto ante las ideas de aquel gigante hombre

\- no porque estes deseoso de encontrar a tu amiguita vamos a morir a la intemperie, muy probablemente esto era lo que ella quería, un pretexto para apartarse de un pueblo donde nadie la quiere

\- más vale que cierres la boca ahora

\- ¿o que? Tan solo digo la verdad, esta no es más que una clara perdida de tiempo si tan solo…- quiso decir el gran hombre frente al joven, pero el ruido de pasos les distrajeron, alarmados tomaron sus armas y siguieron el sonido, jamás si alguien se los hubiera contado hubieran creido lo que estaban viendo, ahí frente a ellos se encontraba un enano de color verde y ojos saltones recolectando hiervas y semillas en medio de la noche, tal vez no era lo que estaban buscando, pero sin duda aquella criatura de regreso a su pueblo les haría famosos, y les salvaría el cuello de Naraku, se acercaron a toda prisa a el y para cuando el pequeño ser giro su rostro ya era muy tarde

Las horas habían pasado y Rin no había visto a su pequeño amigo, estaba preocupada, le había dicho que saldría del castillo y que buscaría las semillas, ¿que tal si algo le había pasado? una fuerte tormenta se había hecho presente y seguramente le había atrapado en su camino de regreso

\- tengo que ir a buscarlo – dijo la joven sacando de su habitación su capa dispuesta a salir por el, pero cuando llego al final de las escaleras una gran figura detuvo su paso

\- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - pregunto el amo del palacio en grave voz mirándola fijamente - te marchas luego de todo lo que has disfrutado aqui, luego de todo lo que hemos brindado

\- El maestro Jaken no ha vuelto, tengo que ir a buscarle el podría estar en peligro

\- Tu no puedes abandonar este castillo ¿o has olvidado que eres mi prisionera? - le dijo en voz sería el hombre a la jovencita, esta no sabía porque pero aquellas palabras le habían dolido, lo cierto era que había olvidado su lugar en aquel palacio, no era una invitada más se había sentido tan comoda y tan parte de aquel palacio que había olvidado la razón por la que había llegado ahi.

\- ¿Como podría olvidar algo así? no debo olvidar que no soy más que una esclava aqui ¿no es cierto? – dijo la joven de manera seria y en reclamo lo que dejo a la pareja en silencio, aquellas simples preguntas les había hecho regresar a su realidad, una que habían olvidado ante la comodidad que habían sentido estando con el otro – No me importa si tengo que desafiarlo nuevamente, es mi amigo y tengo que ir a buscarlo, si tanto le preocupa tiene mi palabra de que volveré, seguiré con mi condena

\- No la cumpliras...

\- Lo siento, pero no voy a dejarlo morir, no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a usted – dijo la joven empujando a su señor para abrir la puerta del castillo notando de inmediato que la tormenta se había incrementado

\- Si eso es lo que quieres vete y pierdete en la nieve, que ella termine contigo – dijo el amo marchándose sin siquiera mirarla, Rin estaba decidida a buscar a su amigo le gustara a su amo o no, sin más se armo de valor y salio bajo la nieve para encontrar a Jaken.

Con cada paso su vista se hacía nula, el viento y los grandes copos le dejaban ciega, más no podía ni iba a detenerse, tenía que encontrar a su amigo, de pronto al frente suyo noto una leve luz, una fogata que se estaba extinguiendo, como pudo entre la nieve se acerco hasta el lugar en silencio y a escondidas reconociendo de inmediato de quien se trataba, era un grupo de cazadores de su villa, habitantes de su pueblo… fue ahí que se dio cuenta, esa era su oportunidad, podía acercarse a ellos, pedir su ayudar y regresar con sus hermanas finalmente… finalmente dejándolo a el… más no pudo hacerlo, no solo porque había dado su palabra de volver… simplemente no pudo hacerlo, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando noto que detrás de aquellos hombres estaba un conjunto de palos sobre los cuales habían atado a un pequeño ser verde

\- Maestro Jaken - surruro la joven al darse cuenta de quien era, se lleno de valor y ocultándose entre las sombras se acerco hasta el para tratar de liberarle

\- Rin…- dijo debilmente Jaken - ¿qué haces… fuera del castillo?

\- Vine por usted señor Jaken, lo sacare de aquí

\- Debes irte… si estos cazadores logran verte…

\- no voy a dejarle – dijo la chica mientras luchaba con el nudo para abrirle, ya lo había logrado cuando los cazadores se acercaron a ella jalándole para alejarle de su presa

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? si es la joven Higurashi que tanto hemos buscado ¿que se supone que estas haciendo? – pregunto uno de los hombres al tiempo que se giraba para ver que su presa verde se había ido – tu, ¡tu liberaste al monstruo verde!

\- ¿Pero Rin porque lo has hecho? – pronuncio Kojaku acercándose a ella- esa criatura era nuestra presa, creímos que nos llevaría a ti…- dijo, pero al ver en sus ojos tristeza y rechazo por lo que estaban haciendo se calmo, se acerco a ella dándole un leve abrazo - al menos pudimos encontrarte, ahora podemos volver a casa

\- no puedo regresar a casa

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Porque no? hemos venido a salvarte, a llevarte de regreso a la villa ¿como es que no quieres volver?

\- Tan solo he dicho que no puedo volver a casa, debo irme

\- ¿y crees que sera así de fácil linda? – dijo otro de los cazadores- es a causa tuya que estamos cogelando nuestro tracero en este lugar y ahora no solo liberaste a nuestra presa si no que pretendes irte sin más y dejarnos aqui

\- eso no va a ser posible querida – pronuncio otro cazador – te llevaremos de regrero pero... deberás pagar por haber hecho que perdieramos nuestro tiempo - decía el hombre mientras daba pasos a ella, el miedo comenzo a crecer en la chica dejándola en estado de alerta, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato

\- por favor amigos no perdamos la cabeza por esto – declaro Kohaku defendiendo a su amiga, tratando al mismo tiempo de hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros, Rin estaba en peligro

\- tu no te metas en esto niño, no esta invitado a nuestra fiesta – decía el mas grande de ellos mientras ordenaba a otro sujetar a la joven, esta trato de liberarse pero su agarre era fuerte, Kohaku trato de ir por ella pero pronto le sujetaron también

\- tu vas a brindarnos el calor que ya perdimos niña – decía el hombre lamiendo sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella, como un leon saboreando a su presa, estaba por hacerlo cuando algo mordio su pie, al girarse noto a Jaken que tomando su baston arrojo fuego a el, aprovechando la distracción Rin piso el pie del hombre que la sujetaba liberándose tomando así a Jaken y hechando a correr, fue entonces el turno de Kohaku que al quedar libre detuvo como pudo a sus compañeros lo suficiente para que la chica escapara

Rin corria por entre el bosque y la nieve lo más que sus piernas le daban, podía escuchar a los cazadores detrás de ella, sin querlo su pie resbalo haciéndola caer por una ladera, tras la caida Jaken golpeo una piedra quedando inconciente, la chica se arrastro por la nieve tomando a su amigo tratando de esconderse de los hombres que pasaron a lado de ella, cuando penso que estos le habían pasado trato de hechar a correr nuevamente pero noto entonces que su tobillo se había lastimado y comenzaba a sangrar, correr ya no era una opción. El ruido que había provocado la hicieron descubrirse, la habían notado y estaban tras ella, le estaban alcanzado para hacerle daño y entonces de la nada aparecio... un gran perro blanco de ojos rojos cual sangre se paro al frente suyo, su tamaño era impresionante pero la magia en su porte, la elegancia y la belleza mística era increible... Los cazadores por un momento detuvieron su paso ante la presencia de la criatura, pero el gran hombre no se dejo asustar por completo, ese era el premio mayor, el Demonio Blanco, si lograba matarlo y llevarlo de regreso al pueblo, se volvería un completo heroe, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su espada y se acerco a él decidido, incluso llamo a sus compañeros que le siguieron, Rin les vio caminar a ellos, vio a las cazadores amenazarle con sus espadas, más luego por el dolor y el cansancio todo se volvio negro.

Volvio a abrir los ojos muy despacio luego de unos minutos, aun el dolor le mantenía adormilada, una masculina y blanca mano se poso sobre su mejilla susurrando que ahora estaba a salvo, sus ojos aun no enfocaban bien, pero por unos segundos pudo distinguir a un hermoso hombre de ojos dorados, de bello rostro decorado con finas marcas púrpura, su cabello era blanco como la nieve al igual que su piel… parecia un sueño y lo fue cuando sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar

Volvio a abrir los ojos al sentirse transportada, era cargada por un par de brazos fuertes, levanto un poco su rostro y noto a su encapuchado amo llevándole de regreso, el recuerdo de los ojos rojos y terribles que había visto anteriormente llegaron a ella, más… no se sintio atemorizada por ellos, por el contrario recosto su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquel hombre y se dejo llevar por la inconciencia de nuevo pues sabía que le estaba llevando de regreso a su castillo, a su hogar

* * *

Hey amigos, cuanto tiempo sin escribirles, aqui sigo tratando de actualizarme espero les este gustando, lo se estoy cambiando un poco la actitud de los personajes pero recuerden que estan basados en el cuento de la bella y la bestia y las princesas y caballeros en ese tiempo tenían actitudes muy diferentes en fin, cualquier comentario o sugerencia no olviden escribir

seguimos adelante

sean felices

saludines!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

\- tu… tu no eres humano... – dijo Ahome sorprendida ante la visión del joven frente a ella, el sombrero de inuyasha había caido de su cabeza dejando ver un par de orejas blancas sobre la misma

\- ¿y que con eso?... ¡Humana! – respondio Inuyasha con suma molestia, más hacía él que hacía ella por haber sido descubierto – no es mi culpa que la maldición cayera sobre mi dejándome así

\- siempre hablando entre claves, no te entiendo ¿porque no simplemente dices la verdad?

\- No lo entenderías si así lo hicera... tan solo dejame tranquilo ¿quieres? - grito el muchacho girándose para darle la espalda

\- Escucha no me importa tu apariencia, no me importa si me odias … yo…

\- Lo se tan, solo quieres encontrar a tus hermanas y yo soy el medio

\- Al principio… lo eras… pero ahora… tan solo… tu tampoco eres tan malo como crees y… de verdad agradezco que estes conmigo… me has ayudado en más de una ocasión y de salvar a mis hermnas no hay manera en la que pueda agradecertelo… tu escapaste de ese lugar, esta claro que lo odias y no deseas volver por lo que sea que te paso ahí y sin embargo… lo estas haciendo… tan solo… gracias por todo Inuyasha – decía la joven al tiempo que se ponia de pie para alejarse de él - si de algo sirve… yo no veo porque debas de ocultar tu apariencia… eres tan humano como yo - termino para después cerrar los ojos y dejarlo tranquilo y pensativo

Desperto en aquella alcoba escuchando como el viento chocaba contra su ventana, había regresado a su habitación ahora iluminada por el calido fuego, a aquel cuarto en el que había pasado tan solo algunas semanas pero que ahora podía nombrarlo hogar, era curioso pero justo en el momento en el que su vida peligraba lo unico en su mente era la tristeza de no volver a ver aquel castillo, de no volver a ver a su amo y su jardín…

Intento levantarse de su cama y con tan solo dos pasos se desplomo, su herida en su tobillo aun le dolia un poco, descubrio su pie solo para notar que este había sido vendado y curado delicadamente más con su agitado movimiento esta había vuelto a sagranar levemente

\- aun no deberías ponerte de pie, la herida sigue abierta - dijo la voz masculina de la figura entrante

\- Mi señor... usted...

\- Eres muy descuidada algunas veces – dijo el amo del castillo acercándose a ella, se coloco sobre sus rodillas y despacio tomo su pie para quitar de este las telas usadas de vendas que antes le habia colocado, Rin noto entonces que sus manos no estaban cubiertas por los ropajes de siempre y que esta vez podía admirar su blanca mano con leves maracar purpura a los lados, era fuerte y con largas garras y al mismo tiempo fina y delicada, salio del trance al notar como desprendia con suavidad las telas limpiando con un trozo nuevo la herida, se levanto y tomo de una mesilla nuevas vendas y despacio las coloco alrededor de su tobillo, por momentos sus manos tocaban la sensible piel de su pierna y una extraña corriente electrica recorría la espalda de la chica.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo estiro su mano y la llevo hasta la mejilla de su amo haciendo levemente a un lado la capucha, no se sorprendio al notar la suave piel ahí, el amo del castillo se quedo repentinamente congelado ante tal gesto, no se movio, tan solo la vio acercarse un poco a él sin dejar de mirarle y sin saber que hacer

\- Gracias por haber salvado nuestras vidas amo… - dijo la doncella en suave susurro el demonio blanco- a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi comportamiento usted salio a buscarnos, a una prisionera que pudo haberle traicionado, pero confio en ella y le salvo...

\- cumpliste tu promesa… ibas a regresar…

\- yo no quería volver a la villa… no podía aceptar la idea de estar lejos de aquí

\- realmente tu… nunca fuiste una prisionera aquí… tu has sido la libertad de los verdaderos prisioneros en este lugar – dijo el hombre alzando la vista notando que ella estaba muy cerca de el, su rostro fijo en el suyo y de acercarse más lo vería por completo, vería su verdadera apariencia, pero que descuidado había sido, alarmado de que le descubriera se levanto de golpe dispuesto a dejale pero se vio detenido por la mano de la chica que había tomado la suya – espere… no he querido ofenderlo amo – dijo en bajo tono de voz, tal vez se había precipitado, de nueva cuenta había actuado sin pensar y ahora tal vez había hecho una gran ofensa a el- tan solo quería agradecerle… le juzgue mal y sin embargo usted dejo su castillo para traernos de vuelta, nos protegio – esa simple palabra atraveso al joven amo de una manera que le dejo estático recordando las ultimas palabras de su padre "¿tienes algo que proteger?" sin poder evitarlo y aun más asustado de que viera su desfigurado rostro se solto del agarre de la chica queriendo escapar pero de nueva cuenta esta le detuvo – por favor… tan solo… me gustaría reparar mi error, empezar de nuevo… - le dijo soltándole para luego despacio colocar sus manos al frente haciendo una pequeña reverencia – mi nombre es Rin amo y estare feliz de estar a su servicio… puedo conocer el nombre de mi señor…

\- Sesshomaru – dijo antes de dar pasos para retirarse dejando unas utlimas palabras salir- eres bienvenida en mi palacio Rin

La villa ya podía verse a lo lejos, Kohaku estaba agotado, tan solo el y otro joven cazador habían sobrevivido al ataque de aquel gran demonio blanco, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan aterrorizante como ese enorme perro blanco. Su compañero estaba mal herido al borde de la inconciencia, le había cargado en hombros desde su campamento y la fuerza ya le estaba abandonando, estaban por fin de vuelta en casa, tan solo al pisar el terreno los demas habitantes se acercaron a ellos para auxiliarlos pero pronto la multitud se abrio para dar paso al jefe de la aldea y a su prometida

\- ¿Que paso? ¿en donde esta el resto de los hombres?

\- Mi señor, no pudimos… es muy fuerte – dijo Kohaku ya sin aliento – mi señor… el Guardian del bosque ha vuelto … - termino diciendo el chico cayendo al suelo inconciente, de inmediato Sango y Miroku le tomaron para llevarle a la cabaña, Kikyo miro a Naraku con odio al no cumplir su promesa de regresar a sus hermanas sanas y salvas a casa, pero este la ignoro, su mente le preocupaba algo más, la posibilidad del regreso de los señores del Oeste, no podía permitir eso, no le quitarian su poder absoluto sobre esas tierras, no, primero los mataria antes de que algo pasara.

Jaken sintio como un trapo humedo se posaba sobre su frente, despacio se giro notando a la joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa a su lado

\- ¿Que haces niña molesta?

\- Me alegra que despertara como siempre señor Jaken, me estaba preocupando – dijo alegre la jovencita ganando una ligera sonrisa de su amigo verde

\- Te preocupas por nada, solía ser un gran guerrero en mejores años

\- Si bueno… ¿cuantos años han pasado desde esos mejores años?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa la chica lo que provoco un sonido de molestia por parte del demonio verde, más pronto su enojo paso para dar paso a una leve alegría de volverla a ver

\- Gracias por ir a buscarme niña… me salvaste… - dijo el mirando a los ojos de su pequeña dama

\- En realidad creo que no hice mucho por usted… a decir verdad creo que ambos fuimos salvados... el amo Sesshomaru nos rescato, de no haber sido por el nosotros...

\- ¿Que dices?... ¿su alteza el principe Sesshomaru nos salvo?... espera un momento ¿como sabes su nombre?- pregunto el enano sentándose sobre su cama

\- El me lo dijo...

\- Pero eso no es posible el… el jamás revelaría su nombre... el lo dejo olvidado en el pasado...

\- El no es tan malo como aparenta ser… creo que solo usa esa coraza porque tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar

\- ¿y quien no lo tendría luego de todo lo que paso?

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso con el? ¿Porque es así?... – pregunto pero el demonio verde no dijo nada – por favor maestro Jaken dijo que me contaria su historia

\- no puedo hacerlo… el … el no es tan malo como bien dices… y no es el monstruo que el cree que es… pero ante el espejo solo puede ver la desfigurada forma de sus propios errores… y han sido tantos que para el… su imagen es horrible… - dijo volviendo a acostarse sobre la cama no dando oportunidad a la chica de responder – ahora disculpame por favor pero deseo dormir un poco más, estoy algo cansado por esta aventura - fingió tratando de alejar a la chica, esta no podía saber más de lo que ya conocía

\- de acuerdo, descanse señor Jaken… por cierto gracias por las semillas en su bolso, el jardín se vera hermoso con ellas

Ahome se envolvia como podía para tratar de soportar el frio, la paja en el granero era calida más aun así la tormenta afuera le congelaba los huesos haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara

\- te lo dije, no estas hecha para recorrer estos caminos - comentaba el peli plateado sin mirarla

\- no estoy hecha para muchas cosas pero eso nunca me ha detenido

\- ven aquí – le dijo haciendo que la chica se girara a el para mirarle, el muchacho había sacado un gran cobertor de su bolsa y le ofrecia a ella sentarse junto a el para calentarse ambos con ella

\- ¿Estas loco? – pregunto sonrojada la dama – no puedo sentarme junto a ti... tu... ¿que pretendes?

\- solo tengo una cobija y no pasare frio tampoco, además no es como si estuvieras o estuvieramos haciendo algo malo, anda podemos protegernos aquí – sin otro remedio la chica se levanto y se acerco hasta el aun algo dudosa, más se sento a su lado como se lo indicaba, este poso su brazo sobre los hombros de la dama y les cubrio con la manta, para Ahome poco a poco el frio desaparecio notando además que otra sensacion, un cosquilleo curioso se creaba en su estomago junto con algo de nerviosismo, más la respiracón tranquila del muchacho poco a poco le tranquilizo

\- Lo lamento Ahome, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, de no haber llevado a tu hermana al palacio…

\- habría muerto… - dijo ella casi en un susurro – tu la salvaste… de algun modo la salvaste

\- dejandola como prisionera

\- ¿Tu eras un prisionero ahí también? – pregunto la chica al borde del sueño

\- no, o tal vez... en cierta forma...

\- dijiste que no eras culpable de la maldición... que había caído sobre ustedes… ¿fue tu hermano quien…?

\- Fue despues … del gran incendio… mucho después de que la primera reina falleciera, la familia de la media luna siempre ha sido la guardiana de los bosques, los Señores de las tierras del Oeste, pero luego del gran incendio todo cambio y tanto ellos como la gente se olvido de quienes eran

\- ¿Fue en el gran incendio donde murio la reina?

\- No, la reina murio mucho antes de una enfermedad, su esposo se volvio a casar tiempo después… fue su nuevo matrimonio lo que provoco el gran incendio… paso hace tantos siglos ya

\- Lemento que la maldición te afecte si eres inocente… no debes ocultarte, más ahora que eres libre, porque eres libre tal como eres… - dijo la chica dejandose vencer por el sueño, Inuyasha tan solo sonrio ante el comentario, se giro un poco a ella notando que se había dormido, cansado también poso su menton sobre la cabeza de la dama y en segundos también le había seguido al mundo de los sueños.

Lejos en su villa Naraku se preparaba, ahora sería el y sus hombres quienes salieran a los bosques y no se detendrían hasta encontrar el castillo del Demonio Blanco, el mismo se encargaría de exterminarlo si era necesario


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Los días habían mejorado mucho luego de aquella gran tormenta de nieve y aunque los campos seguían teñidos de color blanco, el cielo se había despejado dejando ver un profundo cielo azul

Como cada mañana Rin se preparaba para seguir trabajando en el jardín, había hecho ya un gran logro en el palacio, más ahora que Jaken le apoyaba más con la limpieza, pero el jardín era únicamente suyo.

Llevaba en sus manos una cubeta de madera con todas las herramientas que usaría, con paso firme abrió la puerta del jardín y camino por este para dar primero los buenos días a su árbol de cerezo, más cuando llego a este dejo caer los objetos de sus manos, jamás en todo el tiempo que había trabajado en aquel espacio, ni siquiera cuando la tormenta de nieve les había rodeado había visto caer hoja alguna de aquel bello árbol y ahora ante sus ojos podía notarlo muriendo, comenzaba a secarse, a dejar pétalo tras pétalo caer.

\- ¿Por qué….? - se pregunto en forma de susurro la joven sin dejar de mirar la lluvia rosada de pétalos frente a ella.

Sesshomaru dejo caer una mano sobre la mesa mientras la otra sostenía su cabeza, podía sentir que todo le daba vueltas, podía sentir en muchos años algo parecido al dolor, finalmente estaba pasando, finalmente había llegado el límite de su tiempo.

\- ¡Amo! – grito Jaken al verlo de esa forma en su habitación – amo Sesshomaru… esta pasando…

\- Jaken… pase lo que pase no deberás decir nada de esto a Rin

\- Pero amo usted… su vida… amo su tiempo en este mundo… comenzara a ser contado… amo ella…

\- ¡Jaken! No le dirás nada ¿has entendido?... Es una orden

\- si amo como diga

Finalmente y luego de varias semanas habían encontrado la pista, la señal, la media luna pronto se asomaría en el cielo, la media luna pronto abriría la puerta del castillo, se haría visible por un periodo de tiempo antes de volver a cerrarse y no regresar hasta la siguiente media luna

\- Ahome date prisa debemos apresurarnos si queremos estar ahí cuando suceda

\- ¿de que hablas? ¿a acaso…?

\- La puerta va a abrirse… entonces podremos…- quiso decir el chico pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar el sonido de caballos acercándose a ellos, tomo de la mano a Ahome para tratar de esconderse pero ya era muy tarde, aquellos guardias ya les habían rodeado y solo se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a su señor al frente

\- Higurashi Ahome… - dijo Naraku de forma seria caminando despacio a ella, le observo de arriba abajo con una mirada no muy del agrado del chico de rojo a lado de ella - mírate… el pueblo entero te cree victima de una terrible criatura… y aquí estas … jugando en el bosque con un perfecto desconocido para nuestra comunidad

\- ¿qué dice?... yo no estoy jugando, yo estoy aquí para buscar…

\- No… tu estas aquí por cuenta tuya… tu estas aquí con tu novio exiliada de todo, más la pregunta es ¿porque con el? ¿por qué con alguien con tan singulares características? – decía el hombre de cabellera negra al tiempo que hacía una señal para que sus hombres rodearan a Inuyasha y le tomaran de los brazos obligándole a arrodillarse, Ahome trato de decir algo para evitar que hicieran daño al chico, pero del mismo modo fue sujetada por otro de los guardias. Sin mayor aviso Naraku se acerco hasta el peli plateado – si, de verdad que tienes características muy particulares muchacho… - comentó antes de tomar el sombrero de paja de la cabeza del chico dejando al descubierto sus orejas blancas y diferentes – tu provienes del castillo… - dijo tomando del cuello de las ropas de su prisionero – y tu me ayudaras a llegar a el

\- No lo creo – contesto Inuyasha haciendo un rápido movimiento que empujo a Naraku liberándolo a el al mismo tiempo de los soldados que le tenían apresado, sacando su espada se acerco hasta a Ahome para liberarla también, el hombre que la sujetaba saco su espada de igual modo recibiendo a peli plateado para contraatacar, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido logrando con su fuerza empujarle sin matarlo, a toda velocidad tomo de la mano de la chica y la jalo para que le siguiera, mientras que Naraku se reorganizaba, no dejaría escapar a su presa nuevamente. Los jóvenes corrían entre los arbustos tratando de alejarse lo suficiente de aquellos hombres para poder esconder su rastro, pero no era fácil con ellos a caballo, entonces Ahome escucho un sonido en el viento, era su nombre, giro su rostro y pudo ver a su hermana, era Kikyo, estaba ahí frente a ella entre los troncos de los árboles, le hacía señas para que se acercaran a ella, sin dudarlo jalo de la mano de su acompañante y le hizo correr hasta donde la muchacha

\- Dense prisa, podremos perder su rastro si atravesamos el rio congelado – comento la peli negra indicando el camino, llegaron hasta las aguas congeladas y con cuidado las dos chicas caminaron sobre ellas para atravesarle, antes de que el peli plateado les siguiera saco su espada y en un movimiento esta paso de una ligera hoja a una gruesa y fuerte, le agito una vez y con ello una corriente de aire se formo logrando así borrar sus huellas en la nieve.

Cuando finalmente se sintieron a salvo tomaron un respiro, habían perdido a Naraku, pero sabían que no estaría lejos de ellos por mucho tiempo

\- Kikyo… ¿pero como es que estas aquí?... ¿el Demonio Blanco te libero? – pregunto Ahome abrazando a su hermana, esta respondió el gesto más sus ojos estaban fijos en Inuyasha

\- Me libero cuando Rin acepto tomar su lugar, regrese al pueblo solo para encontrar la cabaña vacía

\- Rin salio a buscarte y no pude evitarlo, salí tras ella para encontrarlas a ambas, Inuyasha acepto ayudarme a encontrar el palacio

\- ¿Inuyasha…? – pregunto Kikyo no entendiendo, frente a ella estaba un joven completamente diferente al que había conocido en el palacio - ¿tu eres Inuysha?¿el joven… que me salvo? – dijo acercándose a el – pero tu …cabello, tu cabello negro ha cambiado… a plateado

\- porque esta es la forma que tengo fuera del palacio… mi verdadera forma…

\- eres… diferente – contesto la sacerdotisa ganando una mirada de sorpresa y tal vez de pena del joven, lo que Ahome noto de inmediato

\- hermana su apariencia no importa, el es el mismo joven que te salvo y ahora va a ayudarnos a rescatar a Rin – pronunciaba Ahome logrando que su hermana le mirara ahora a ella, no podía creer que aquel apuesto joven hubiera cambiado tanto sin embargo ahora tenía una visión completamente diferente de el, más no siguió indagando en el problema, la verdadera emergencia aun seguía siendo su hermana menor

\- Naraku, yo le he seguido desde que salió del pueblo con el único objetivo de enfrentarse al Demonio Blanco… Rin no estaba dentro de sus prioridades así que no se lo que harán con ella cuando la encuentren

\- Hermana

\- Deben irse, darse prisa para llegar al palacio, yo les daré más tiempo más no será mucho, deben irse ya – abrazo de nueva cuenta a su hermana y con un gesto le dijo que se fuera, miro a Inuyasha que estaba también por partir tras ella, no le dijo nada, tan solo le observo como realmente era y luego dio media vuelta para encontrar al líder del pueblo, aquella mirada no había sido desconocida para el peli plateado, su maldición por muchos años le había ganado mucha gente que le miro del mismo modo, como un extraño ser mitad demonio mitad humano, fuera de todo margen normal, por ello se había recluido en el palacio en donde su apariencia era normal, más los años de soledad se acumularon obligándole a salir, su idea había sido siempre la de huir de aquel bosque, de aquellos alrededores y descubrir un mundo más allá, aunque al final sabía que podría verlo todo y continuar oculto y atrapado entre las sombras por su apariencia.

Rin estaba alarmada, aquel hermoso árbol continuaba perdiendo flores, asustada entro hasta palacio notando a Jaken con un semblante triste, sin entender que pasaba se acerco hasta el notando una ligera lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

\- maestro Jaken… ¿qué sucede?

\- Rin… no es nada niña… continua con tus actividades

\- ¿qué? Pero… usted jamás había sido tan amable.. maestro Jaken…

\- Rin … tan solo olvídalo … - dijo el pequeño ser verde continuando con su camino perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo recordando las palabras de su amo "Jaken… cuando llegue el momento, deberás dejarla ir, que sea libre sin saber que me he marchado… no permitas que descubra la verdad y asegúrate que me olvide una vez salga del castillo, que todo esto sea para ella … tan solo un extraño sueño…. "

El joven cazador finalmente abría los ojos, desde su regreso de aquella misión perdida en la tormenta de nieve había permanecido inconsciente, más ahora su hermana aliviada podía verlo despertar

\- ¿hermano como te sientes? – pregunto Sango acercando un poco de agua al chico

\- confundido ¿qué paso?

\- Tu y uno de los cazadores fueron los únicos en regresar al pueblo… temo que la bestia Blanca extermino a los demás – contesto Miroku

\- Rin… Rin estaba ahí…- dijo Kohaku recordado lo que había pasado aunque solo eran momentos cortos

\- ¿hermano que dices? ¿encontraron a Rin?

\- Más bien ella no encontró a nosotros… y luego los hombres… hermana ellos querían… estaban dispuestos a hacer cosas horribles… se habían vuelto locos… hermana… el Demonio Blanco la salvo… de no haber sido por el… ella… - quería decir el chico más las lagrimas en sus ojos eran suficientes para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que había pasado, su hermana poso una mano en su frente y le hizo recostarse de nuevo, los ojos del muchacho se cerraron haciendo que cayera de nueva cuenta en un profundo sueño, Sango se giro a su prometido y la mirada seria de este le angustio.

\- Algo no esta bien en todo esto – dijo el monje con una mano en su barbilla – aun si el Demonio Blanco fuera real, aun si hubiera ayudado a Rin, el interés de Naraku por el… siento que va mucho más allá de solo hacerlo… por el bienestar de su villa, Sango, creo que por el bien de todos, el verdadero bien de todos, debemos investigar que esta pasando en realidad…

Su amo no se había aparecido ya en varios días, sabía que no solía estar muy presente más luego de su encuentro durante la tormenta de nieve, se habían acercado más, había tardes en las que estaba con ella mientras trabajaba en el jardín, solía sentarse recargado en el tronco del hermoso cerezo, no tenían que compartir palabra alguna, sabían de la presencia del otro ahí y con eso era suficiente para sentirse en paz, tranquilos, agradecidos en secreto por la presencia del otro

Más ahora habían pasado varios días en los que su amo no se había mostrado, no le había visto y no podía negar que comenzaba… a extrañarlo, le había preguntado a Jaken sobre el y tan solo contestaba que se encontraba descansando en su alcoba, pero era toda su respuesta, podía ver en el semblante del verde ser que algo no estaba bien, podía notar tristeza en el y secreto en sus palabras

Alentada por la idea de volver a ver a su amo, de saber lo que estaba pasando con el se encamino hasta sus aposentos, despacio y tratando de no ser descubierta por el sapo quien le obligaría a irse, se fue acercando hasta la habitación, con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido deslizó una de las grandes puertas, la alcoba como muchas otras estaba sucia y en desorden, había muchos objetos sobre el suelo, telas y desgarradas yukatas en diferentes muros y el suelo le adornaban. Miro hacía el fondo del cuarto, la luz de la luna se filtraba un poco por medio de la ventana, iluminando muy tenuemente una masculina figura sobre el suelo recargada en la pared, alarmada la joven se acerco hasta esta, las telas le cubrían pero no era necesario verle para notar que estaba débil, se acerco lo suficiente como para posar sus manos en las suyas que descansaban sobre sus rodillas

\- ¡amo! ¿se encuentra bien?¿que ha pasado con usted?... amo – decía la joven al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre el cubierto rostro de su amo

\- Rin… ¿qué haces aquí? Tu no deberías de estas aquí … vete – contestaba como en susurro el señor blanco

\- ¿qué esta pasando? … amo…

\- vete Rin, sal de esta alcoba… vete del castillo… - pronunciaba el gran señor al tiempo que ponía su mano ahora descubierta sobre la mejilla de la joven – eres libre… vete del castillo… olvídame…

\- ¡no! No lo haré amo ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba con miedo la chica pero de los labios de aquel hombre no salía palabra algunas mientras observaba como poco a poco aquellas orbes doradas comenzaban a cerrarse, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un sorprendido Jaken, este se acerco hasta la chica para alejarla de su amo, a regañadientes le hizo salir de la alcoba cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos – ¿maestro Jaken que esta pasando?

\- Rin ya lo escuchaste, es momento de que te marches

\- No lo haré, dígame que esta pasando, no me iré hasta no saber que pasa con mi amo – la mirada llorosa pero firme de la joven le venció, sin poder ocultarlo más el pequeño ser verde decidió hablar

\- Esta muriendo Rin… el tiempo del amo se ha terminado… morirá

\- ¿Que dice?, no… no puede pasar ¿qué tiene el amo? Debe de haber una forma de salvarlo

\- Rin, no hay nada que puedas hacer… tu no entiendes lo que esta pasando, por favor, el amo no quiere que le veas así, te ha liberado y tan solo quiere que regreses a casa

\- Esta es mi casa

\- Lo siento Rin… no vuelvas a molestar al amo… por favor …- termino Jaken para darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta frente a la chica, Rin estaba molesta, pero más que todo frustrada y preocupada, se acerco hasta la ventana para tomar aire y desde ahí noto el árbol de sakura, seguía muriendo… al igual que su amo

No sabía que se lo decía, pero no tenía que hacerlo, corrió hasta el jardín y se paro frente a lo que había sido un majestuoso árbol

\- ¿eres tu no es cierto? – le grito la chica al árbol – eres tu quien esta ocasionando todo esto ¿no es verdad? ¿Porque? ¿Porque lastimas así a mi amo?… tan solo…- dijo la chica cayendo con algo de desesperación y tristeza de rodillas al suelo – tan solo dime… que esta pasando con mi amo… no quiero perderlo así… no quiero olvidarlo

De la nada el árbol comenzó a brillar, a iluminar tanto el jardín que pronto Rin cerro los ojos, al abrirlos estaba en un gran espacio en blanco, había una ligera neblina que le impedía ver bien a su alrededor, no había sonido alguno, más pronto comenzó a escuchar ligeros pasos que se acercaban a ella, poco a poco fue apareciendo un delicada figura frente a ella, una divina mujer de impresionante belleza, su mirada dorada era gentil, su piel y su cabello eran blancos como la nieve, mientras que su rostro era puro y bello, tan solo enmarcado por una leves marcas púrpuras en las mejillas y una media luna en la frente

Rin se quedo sin palabras ante la figura, no sabía que hacer o que decir, más la fina dama tan solo hizo un gesto, levanto levemente su mano en un acto gentil para tranquilizarla

\- descuida pequeña – pronuncio en suave voz- no tienes nada de que alarmarte

\- ¿quién? ¿quién es usted? … este lugar… ¿qué es?

\- Tan solo una leve ilusión un medio para llegar a ti

\- ¿A mi? ¿Porque?

\- Porque veo en tu corazón el ferviente deseo de ayudar a Sesshomaru, a mi hijo, deseas liberarlo de su prisión, más has de saber que no será un camino fácil

\- Haré lo que pueda con tal de ayudarlo

\- Lo se… pero para ayudarle deberás entender primero el porque…

Podía notar al joven peli plateado perdido en su pensamiento, estaba ahí sentado frente a la fogata físicamente, más su mente estaba en otro lado, le había perdido desde el encuentro con su hermana

\- Inuyasha… ¿estas bien? – pregunto Ahome acercándose hasta el tomando asiento a un lado suyo

\- Ella… Kikyo… se dio cuenta de lo que realmente soy

\- No era su intención hacerte sentir diferente, Inuyasha te lo he dicho, no eres diferente a ningún humano tu

\- Si lo soy… Ahome si lo soy, lo se y como dijiste… ya no debo sentirme avergonzado por ello

\- Inuyasha

\- Mi maldición… tal vez no fue mi culpa, sin embargo la acepto porque creo que se puede aprender de ella

\- Inuyasha… - dijo la joven poniéndose de rodillas frente a el para estar a su altura, tomo sus manos entre las de ella y le miro fijamente - ¿cuál es tu maldición?

Rin observo fijamente a la hermosa dama frente a ella, esta tomo de sus largas ropas y haciéndolas a un lado tomo asiento sobre el blanco suelo invitando a la joven pelinegra a hacer lo mismo, la muchacha le siguió y atentamente escucho su relato.

\- Hace muchos, muchos siglos atrás, nosotros los Daiyokais formamos una lazo eterno y fuerte con la naturaleza, uno tan incomprensible por otros que muchos dejaron de pensar en nosotros como humanos, y de algún modo de hecho nos convertimos en guardianes del bosque, capaces de fusionarse tanto con el mismo que cambiábamos de forma con tal de protegerle a el y a sus habitantes, con el tiempo los mismos humanos nos llamaron divinos y nos volvieron sus reyes – hablaba suave la dama – más al mismo tiempo nosotros también fuimos cambiando de pensamiento, nos sentimos superiores a los humanos comunes y muchas generaciones crecieron con esa idea, entre ellas, la de mi hijo – seguía captando cada vez más la atención de Rin- Su padre y yo vivimos años felices de matrimonio, jamás en todo ese tiempo dude del amor que tenía por mi y este me acompaño hasta el final de mis días, más luego de mi muerte note la soledad en el y en mi hijo… quien comenzaba a ser más y más frío con todos. Me alegre cuando mi esposo volvió a encontrar el amor, creí que eso les haría estar unidos nuevamente más no fue así, Sesshomaru desprecio a su padre por escoger a una mujer humana sin ni siquiera tener sangre real en sus venas, era una campesina más era un alma pura en todos los sentidos, su único problema, que había sido prometida a alguien más, su amor obligo a mi esposo a llevarla a su palacio donde la desposo en secreto, por algún tiempo se amaron en paz dando vida a Inuyusha quien no sería amado de ningún modo por su hermano, el prometido de la joven le encontró y la rapto, mi esposo por salvarle le siguió cayendo en una trampa que al final le quito la vida a ambos – continuo narrando notando que en la mejilla de Rin había una pequeña lagrima – durante la batalla mi esposo pidió, suplico ayuda a mi hijo Sesshumaru y este simplemente se la negó, para el, lo que hacía su padre no valía nada, los soldados regresaron al señor del Oeste moribundo al palacio y sus ultimas palabras fueron para su hijo, este había notado el desprecio que su heredero había tenido, su frialdad ante cada ser vivo inclusive del bosque del Oeste al que se suponía debía proteger por lo que con su ultimo esfuerzo, con su ultimo poder lo maldijo para enseñarle una lección, su figura, su rostro se deformaría al paso del tiempo, le mostraría a él, el monstruo que de verdad era, el espejo le daría su verdadera forma dentro del castillo, sus sirvientes todos se volverían criaturas del bosque mientras que la sangre real, si llegaba a poner un pie afuera del palacio… tomaría la figura de la bestia que siempre debieron ser…

La joven pelinegra apenas podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando, entonces aquel gran perro blanco era el, su amo en su forma de bestia… en la forma amenazante que cuidaba del bosque

\- ¿como es que se rompe la maldición? Debe de haber una forma para ayudarle

\- y la hay… "¿tienes algo que proteger?" esas fueron las ultimas palabras de su padre, Sesshomaru no podrá romper la maldición.. si no logra entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras, pero mi niña, su imagen ante sus ojos están tan deformada por sus errores que se ha dado por vencido en todo sentido, el se ha convencido de que se ha convertido en un monstruo y que merece la muerte

\- el es diferente… el no es un monstruo el es… el amo del castillo… mi amigo…

\- lo se y es por eso que debo advertirte algo más, la maldición se encuentra en el cerezo, es el sello y se ha mantenido por siglos en el mismo estado, pero ha comenzado a sentir el cambio en Sesshomaru y por ello esta muriendo, protegiendo la eternidad de la maldición pues si el amo no la entiende morirá con ella

\- tengo que ayudarle yo… tengo que hacerlo…yo… le haré entender… - decía la joven pero comenzaba a sentir cansancio… su cuerpo ligero se recostó sobre el suelo mientras sus ojos se cerraban

\- yo se que tu podrás ayudarle mi niña, te daré un poco más de tiempo, no será mucho pero tal vez te ayude a hacerlo, regresa… ve por el querida niña – dijo la fina dama mientras todo se desvanecía

Algo impulso a Ahome haciendo que abrazara fuertemente a Inuyasha luego de escuchar su historia, el había pagado por mucho de los errores de su familia, sin embargo ahí estaba, luchando por ser fuerte, por responder con lo que tenía, era un guerrero de verdad y se sentía feliz de haberle conocido, de pronto los brazos del chico le rodearon también correspondiendo el abrazo, ninguno dijo nada, tan solo se quedaron ahí abrazados por un largo momento

Kikyo había llegado hasta donde Naraku y los hombres del mismo le recibieron como una prisionera nuevamente

\- mi querida esposa – hablo Naraku con una sonrisa de medio lado observando a la recién llegada

\- yo no soy tu esposa… aun

\- pero lo serás querida, sin importar lo que digas ya has dado tu promesa

\- si tanto te importa la boda, regresemos a la villa y terminemos con esto

\- aun no podemos regresar, estamos ya muy cerca de nuestro objetivo, finalmente venceremos al Demonio Blanco, nos quedaremos con su poder, sus tierras y sus tesoros

\- ¿estas de mente? te perderás en este bosque antes de encontrar el castillo

\- es por eso que esperamos a que tu hermana lo haga por nosotros

\- ¿que dices?... Ahome, ustedes los dejaron escapar apropósito

\- ¿de verdad crees que no sabía que venias detrás de nosotros? – dijo el de pelo negro acercándose hasta la chica para tomarla con fuerza de la barbilla- tu intromisión merece un castigo sin embargo nos diste una mejor oportunidad de lograr nuestro objetivo, cuando ellos abran la puerta nosotros estaremos ahí, finalmente el Demonio Blanco será mío

Abrió los ojos notando que se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el jardín, bajo el cerezo que parecía había cedido un poco en el tirar de sus flores, las imágenes de lo que había pasado regresaron a ella y sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie corriendo hasta la habitación de su señor, Jaken estaba afuera de la misma y de inmediato se interpuso en su camino

\- ¿que haces aquí niña? Se suponía debías haberte ido

\- ¡no! tengo que ver a mi amo

\- el no quiere estar con nadie

\- por favor maestro Jaken, tengo que verlo – decía ella inclinándose a su altura para tomar de los hombros al enano verde y verle así a los ojos – puedo salvarlo… se que puedo… déjeme intentarlo… - derrotado por la mirada de la chica, por la seguridad de sus palabras se hizo a un lado, le dio el paso y la observo entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, tal vez y solo tal vez ella podría salvarle.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, la luna volvía a filtrarse por la ventana, su amo permanecía en el mismo lugar esperando la muerte, estaba sobre el suelo recargando espalda y cabeza en la pared, una rodilla arriba mientras la otra descansaba sobre el suelo con mano sobre ella, estaba en la parte más oscura de aquella alcoba donde pensaba nadie le pudiera ver, despacio pero a paso firme se acerco a el, el leve ruido de sus pisadas le alerto pero este no se movió, no dijo nada, tan solo suspiro, cuando finalmente la joven estaba de rodillas frente a el le hablo

\- ¿que haces aquí Rin? Debiste haberte marchado ya – dijo débilmente el amo del castillo sin separar su cabeza del muro, sin mirarla

\- no iba a dejarlo… ¿recuerda? ese era el pacto

\- el pacto termino, yo te deje ir

\- yo no puedo irme de mi hogar… Sesshomaru

\- Rin... se termino… ya no hay mas tiempo y no deseo verte aquí cuando tenga que partir – dijo finalmente dirigiendo su mirada a ella – vete…

\- No… ahora lo entiendo todo, lo se todo… la maldición…

\- La maldición no importa ya, jamás cambiare lo que soy, tan solo un monstruo – contesto el amo desviando su mirada

\- Tu no eres un monstruo – dijo la doncella tomando aquel rostro entre sus manos para hacerlo mirarla nuevamente – tu no eres ningún monstruo

\- Rin yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy, no puedo cambiar mi reflejo en el espejo… mi realidad

\- Si puedes… - dijo ella tomando las telas que cubrían el rostro del amo del palacio dispuesta a descubrirlo, pero este se escapo de su agarre – Sesshomaru … - pronuncio tratando de tomarlo de nuevo pero se aparto un poco

\- No… no deseo que me veas así… no quiero que este rostro deformado te asuste, que invada tus sueños y los vuelva pesadillas

\- Tan solo quiero acercarme…- contesto la chica en un suave susurro, pero no recibía respuesta del hombre, entonces tomo la orilla de su vestido y rompió una tira con la que cubrió sus ojos bajo el asombro de su amo – entonces no te veré, no hasta que entiendas… - pronuncio la joven acercando sus manos de nueva cuenta a su rostro finalmente liberándolo de las telas que lo cubrían, no podía verlo así que sus manos fueron sus ojos, despacio las poso sobre las blancas mejillas del hombre que cerro los ojos ante el calido contacto, inmóvil y sin palabras la dejo tocarlo, la dejo delinear su fino rostro disfrutando de su delicado toque, de los finos dedos que rozaban su piel – tal vez no pueda verte… pero puedo sentirte y Sesshomaru… yo no siento ante mi ningún monstruo… si no a un hombre arrepentido por sus pecados… - pronuncio poco a poco apartando la tela que cubría sus ojos, ahí, finalmente frente ella estaba su amo, una criatura tan hermosa que de inmediato le robo el aliento, su cabello y su piel blanca y fina, su rostro varonil y apuesto marcado por un par de líneas púrpura con la media luna que coronaba su frente y aquellos profundos y místicos ojos dorados que despacio se abrieron a ella – lo que ves en tu reflejo son tus errores, pero lo que te asusta de ellos, lo que deforma la imagen es tu arrepentimiento y tu miedo a perdonarte por ellos, tu pensamiento sobre que hubiera pasado si lo hubieras hecho diferente… pero…- dijo tomando la cinta que había usado ella para cubrirse para colocarla sobre la mirada dorada, para cubrir aquellos ojos y seguir hablando – … si dejaras de verlos, si pudieras tan solo sentirlos… lo entenderías de manera diferente – le susurraba mientras amarraba la tela detrás de su cabeza juntando su rostro al de el – Sesshomaru…

\- ….tenía miedo… miedo al olvido… a olvidar a mi madre… mi padre se había enamorado de otra mujer y sentía que se deshacía del recuerdo de mi madre y yo no estaba listo para hacerlo… más no me di cuenta que aun con una mujer nueva en su mente, su corazón siguió añorando a mi madre por varios años más, cuando finalmente … se decidió a declarar su amor por la humana, ella había sido entregada a otro hombre… no quiso perderla, no quiso perder a su nuevo amor como había perdido el de mi madre… por eso se la llevo, por eso la desposo después… más yo nunca lo entendí… – decía el peliblanco mientras leves lagrimas mojaban la tela que cubría sus ojos – aquellos humanos llegaron hasta aquí por ella, se la llevaron mientras mi padre defendía el castillo… y yo no hice nada, Inuyasha siendo un niño estaba ahí observando todo por la ventana … y yo lo aparte de ella y lo escondí tras una puerta cerrando con llave, esperaba que no le vieran… en el pueblo la batalla creo el gran incendio y en mi mente podía escuchar el grito de mi padre pidiendo ayuda… pero yo no estaba listo… no quería olvidarla… y no hice nada… nada por el… confiaba… en que saldría victorioso como siempre… yo no hice nada…

\- tuviste miedo… y ahora lo sabes… tu no odiabas a tu padre… ni siquiera a los humanos… le tenías miedo a la incertidumbre … – decía la joven abrazando a su amo hablando suavemente a su oído – es momento para que te perdones Sesshomaru… para que rompas ese reflejo y veas el propio… el verdadero, no el que ven los demás

\- Rin… yo…

\- Solo así podrás entonces verte… – decía la doncella desamarrando la tela de los ojos del peliblanco – como yo te veo a ti…- seguía hablando en un susurro mientras sus manos comenzaban a delinear su rostro – el guardián de esta tierra – decía mientras con sus dedos marcaba la media luna en su frente – el rey del palacio – dijo ahora dibujando las marcas en su mejilla – el hombre que me salvo la vida… - termino llegando hasta sus labios delineándolos despacio, eran suaves, tan suaves, el amo del palacio no había dejado de mirarla mientras ella hablaba, escuchaba atento sus palabras más al mismo tiempo delineaba con la vista el rostro de la joven, posando sus ojos finalmente en los de ella – yo jamás te tuve miedo… yo jamás te he visto como un monstruo…es momento de que tu tampoco te veas así- finalizo la chica acercando un pedazo de espejo roto a el, Sesshomaru lo tomo entre sus manos y se observo fijamente, aquel desfigurado rostro había desaparecido, tan solo estaba el… el, no el reflejo de sus pecados, no la misma imagen de su padre, tan solo el – es momento… de que te perdones… que en lugar de escapar de tus errores y desmoronarte por ellos, los enmiendes, es hora de que tomes tu lugar como el guardián, como el señor del Oeste y protejas el legado de tu padre… por ti mismo…- era cierto, era el momento de ser el guerrero para el que había sido entrenado, el guardián heredero, el señor del Oeste del que su padre estaría orgulloso –

\- gracias Rin… - dijo en tono suave el hombre, ella le sonrío dulcemente – gracias por hacerme perdonarme…

Las puertas de la alcoba se abrieron, Jaken se giro para mirar salir a su amo de entre estas, no su amo el lleno de dolor y odio, no aquel cubierto de sombras, no, ahora veía a su señor, a su príncipe salir en su traje blanco envuelto por su gallarda y distintiva armadura… el Señor del Oeste estaba de regreso


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Había alguien más en sus terrenos, podía sentirlo ahora, poco a poco sentía la conexión con su bosque, con el poder de sus ancestros, podía mirar a través de el, de sus hojas, de sus animales incluso del mismo cielo, pero aun su vista era borrosa, aun no podía distinguir más que la sola presencia de alguien, de un invasor cuya aura era negativa, más no podía identificarla

\- amo – interrumpió Jaken entrando a la habitación de su señor, Rin se había esforzado ya por darle un poco más de orden al lugar, las grandes ventanas ahora estaban abiertas dejando entrar así un poco de luz iluminando con mayor gracia aquella habitación – esta todo listo amo, esta noche…

\- por favor entrega esto a la doncella – decía el peli blanco acercando al verde ser una larga caja de madera, Jaken sabía perfectamente de que se trataba- entrega este regalo a la señora del palacio – sin otra palabra dicha el enano tomo la caja con sus pequeñas manos y salio del cuarto, Sesshomaru no había dejado de mirar hacía el jardín mientras hablaba, miraba perdido en la escena a su joven dama observando fijamente el agonizante cerezo mágico

Rin no había perdido su ahora habito, día tras día iba al jardín para poder hablar con el mágico ser, sabía que aquella fina dama detenía cuanto podía la maldición de su amo, le daba tiempo y ella no podía agradecerle de otra forma más que acompañándola en su lucha

\- se que estas ahí – pronuncio en un susurro la pelinegra- se que das todo lo que puedes para darle tiempo, yo se y te puedo asegurar que lo logrará, mi amo logrará entender las palabras de su padre, lograra ser el señor de sus tierras, su verdadero guardián, entenderá que tiene algo que proteger y sin duda lo hará, su bosque estará seguro bajo su mando, tan solo dale un poco más de tiempo – decía la joven al momento que colocaba una mano en el tronco del bello árbol, este en respuesta brillo un poco más, como si la vida le hubiera vuelto un poco.

\- Rin …- decía Jaken detrás de ella- el amo te ha enviado algo a tu habitación, por favor acompáñame, debo mostrarte que es y como se usa

\- ¿qué dice maestro Jaken?

\- niña conociéndote seguramente no sabrás que hacer con el, por ello y para que todo salga perfecto esta noche, yo te lo mostraré

\- ¿esta noche? – pregunto curiosa la chica con una sonrisa ligera

\- el amo ha planeado algo… lo sabrás esta noche ¿de acuerdo? Tan solo haz lo que te digo y sígueme tenemos mucho que hacer y debo prepararte.

Camino despacio y con discreción cerca del muro trasero de la gran casa del señor del pueblo, si quería encontrar respuestas comenzaría buscando en el lugar que tenía más a la mano, y mientras su señor estuviera fuera de la mansión la guardia de la misma sería mucho menor, con ayuda de su bastón abrió una de las ventanas más altas y con esfuerzo de sus piernas trepo a esta logrando entrar a uno de los pasillos, escondido entre las habitaciones del mismo avanzo esquivando guardias y sirvientes hasta que finalmente se acerco a el cuarto principal, si, ese era el cuarto de Naraku, su habitación privada en la que nadie, ni sus mas cercanos guerreros podían entrar, el lugar estaba decorado con cabezas de animales que seguramente aquel hombre había matado, algunas estaban ya tan deformes que parecían demonios salidos de mitos del bosque, se acerco más al fondo, hasta una pared que parecía un altar, velas de fuego lento le iluminaban mientras pergaminos y otros objetos sagrados le decoraban, en el centro elaborado con el más fino papel estaba una pintura, un decorado pergamino que contaba la leyenda… "de la Gran Familia de la media Luna" la familia del demonio blanco, de cómo aquellos grandes seres cuidaban del bosque con sus poderes, más el ultimo gran señor había sido engañado y aprisionado en una trampa… intrigado comenzó a leer las palabras escritas

_" __La mujer del señor del pueblo, aquella que había sido prometida a el había sido embrujada, robada por el legendario demonio blanco, aquel que creyera que estaba por sobre el pueblo humano por su mágica relación con el bosque, pero estaba equivocado…"_

_"__La mujer había sido regresada al pueblo, todo este estaba listo para recibir al gran señor del oeste que llego al poco tiempo con sus hombres, tonto, con el fuera de su castillo estaba vulnerable, la mujer había sido la carnada perfecta, iba tras ella e ingenuo había ciado en nuestra trampa, el podría ser muy fuerte pero su numero era menor al nuestro, tuvimos muchas bajas pero peores fueron las de ellos, ahora estaba solo en la gran mansión a la que habíamos prendido fuego, este había consumido a la mujer y herido de muerte al gran demonio, por desgracia se había extendido al pueblo por lo que fue mejor dejarlo, más esto nos había traído una gran oportunidad… para quitarle su poder"_

Leía Miroku en las notas ocultas en el pergamino, entonces la leyenda del demonio blanco parecía ser cierta ¿pero como era posible? ¿de quien eran estas palabras? ¿ellos habían provocado el gran incendio que destruyera el pueblo original? Sabía de sobra que su villa había sido contruida por los sobrevivientes del pueblo original… ¿pero porque?… este texto solo había creado más dudas en el, ¿quien había creado la trampa? ¿como es que habían herido al gran señor? ¿y que había pasado en el castillo del mismo..? ¿que poder le habían robado…? Escuchando gente que se aproximaba no tuvo más opción que salir a toda prisa del lugar, pero aquello le había dado una pista para su siguiente visita, sus respuestas tal vez podría encontrarlas en las ruinas del viejo pueblo

Aquello era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida, aquel brillante kimono, de telas finas y bellos adornos parecía un sueño, era tan precioso que no podía aceptar la idea de usarlo

\- pero maestro Jaken esto es más de lo que puedo aceptar… no creo ser digna de usar tan bella prenda

\- Rin este vestido fue escogido por el amo, el desea entregártelo y verte vestida en el

\- Pero parece el traje de una princesa yo no soy…

\- Es el traje de una princesa… fue diseñado por la misma reina… verás ella… disfrutaba de crear vestidos, sus trajes fueron todos diseñador por ella, este fue uno de los que hizo… al final… y no tuvo oportunidad de verle terminado, ahora el amo quiere dártelo, como una muestra de todo lo que haz hecho aquí… además de que le gustaría que lo usaras esta noche durante la cena especial

\- ¿La cena especia?

\- Rin todas tus dudas deberás preguntarlas al amo, solo el podrá decirte lo que deseas saber, ahora no perdamos tiempo que debo ayudarte a prepararte y luego correr a atender al amo

\- De acuerdo maestro Jaken – dijo la joven con una sonrisa – aunque de verdad no tienen nada que agradecer

El manto de la noche comenzó a cubrir el cielo, el suave pero frío viento se dejaba sentir en el jardín, aunque las elegantes telas que le cubrían no le dejaban sentirlo, no pudo evitar llegar hasta el bello árbol para mostrarle su hermoso atuendo

\- Este bello vestido lo has creado tu, es maravilloso y estoy honrada de usarlo, gracias por todo – dijo la joven sonriendo tiernamente al inerte ser, algunos pasos se escucharon acercándose llamando su atención, despacio se giro notando a su amo caminando hacia ella, portaba un elaborado traje negro, sin su armadura pero digno de cualquier guerrero o rey, bordados dorados le adornaban, así como una elegante y fina media luna pintada finamente en su espalda

\- La noche comienza a volverse fría

\- Tan solo vine a decirle buena noches – contesto la joven levemente sonrojada ante la galanura de su amo, se veía tan apuesto y gallardo con aquel traje que no había forma en que pudiera ocultar su fascinación ante tal cuadro

\- Este árbol se ha vuelto tu mejor amigo parece

\- Tengo fe en el espíritu en su interior y se que el tiene fe en usted amo, lograra terminar con esto

\- Terminar con la maldición – susurro el joven rey acercándose un poco más hasta el árbol, más un ligero dolor en su pecho evito que le tocara, se giro hasta su dama y despacio le hablo – ¿tienes fe en mi Rin?

\- Por supuesto que la tengo, lograra terminar con las palabras de su padre

\- Lo haré, le demostrare a él que puedo ser el rey y el guardián de este bosque, yo voy a protegerlo – decía el peliblanco mientras se acercaba más a ella- me haz enseñando muchas cosas Rin… pero sobre todo me enseñaste a ver el mundo diferente… a verme diferente para comprender – dijo poco antes de posar una mano en la mejilla de la dama – te lo agradezco – decía el hombre perdido en la mirada de la chica, llena de confianza en el, no importaba como se hubieran conocido, no importaba su pasado, ni el de ella, para ambos solo era cuestión del ahora, de la sensación de sus corazones latiendo desesperadamente ante la presencia del otro y de la calma que al mismo tiempo sentían al estar cerca, ella estaba cerca de el, creía en el, despacio sus ojos se posaron en los labios de la misma, eran rosados y finos, deseaba tanto sentir su seguramente suave textura, uno de sus dedos inconcientemente llego hasta el objeto de su deseo y le acaricio llenando de una corriente eléctrica a la chica que no había despegado su mirada de los labios de el

\- Lo lograra amo – hablo la joven, lo suave de sus palabras finalmente le vencieron, le dejaron derrotado ante las sensaciones que había contenido desde hacía tiempo y es que ella despertaba en el emociones diferentes a todo lo que conocía sobre si mismo, fue entonces que el demonio blanco tomo el rostro de la dama entre sus manos y despacio lo acerco al suyo, los ojos de ambos se cerraron mientras sus labios se rozaron suavemente, primero saboreando la textura del otro y luego perdiéndose en ellos en un delicado beso – amo… - dijo Rin en un suave susurro aun sin salir del encanto en el que ese beso le había dejado más su amo le cayo con un ligero rose de sus labios nuevamente

\- Sesshomaru… tan solo di mi nombre… ante ti tan solo soy Sesshomaru… - dijo antes de volverle a besar, más fue un instante corto pues escucharon a Jaken acercarse a ellos, a tiempo se separaron más el dueño del palacio no soltó la cintura de la bella dama, el enano verde les informo que la cena estaba lista y sin más le siguieron al interior del palacio

La cena había trascurrido con intensa calma, Jaken había preparado platillos deliciosos ante la sorpresa de Rin que no esperaba que el pequeño ser hubiera podido con todo el trabajo, el amo del palacio había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo callado divertido en el interior al observar a la dama del palacio discutiendo juguetonamente con el pequeño sirviente, por momentos la sorpresa le había llenado la mente al encontrarse pensando en ella como la dama del castillo, más de inmediato la duda se perdía, ella era sin duda la dama, la reina de ese castillo y de todo lo que el poseía, inclusive de el

\- vamos – decía la chica al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a su amo y extender sus manos a el para invitarle a ponerse de pie – demos un paseo por el jardín la luna se ha asomado – y sin otra palabra tomo las manos de príncipe y le levanto llevándolo con ella

La blanca luz de la luna iluminaba todo con un encanto tan mágico que parecía ser otro jardín diferente al suyo, tal vez imaginaba cosas pero al recorrerlo con su amo del brazo le hacía sentir en un sueño

\- Rin …- dijo el peli blanco deteniendo su paso haciendo que la joven se girara a el, este sin decir nada más la rodeo con los brazos en un tierno y calido gesto el cual ella correspondió escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, su calidez le era tan grata, su aroma le rodeaba y le llenaba de seguridad, podía jurar que estando así, en sus brazos nada malo podría pasarle – es mejor que entremos el frío comienza a hacerse más intenso y no deseo verte enferma – soltándola de su abrazo se giro tomando su mano suavemente llevándola al interior del castillo

Ya estaba todo listo para su partida, su prometida aun temía por el, por su decisión de marcharse a un lugar tan peligroso, más este le había convencido de que era necesario si querían saber la verdad sobre el señor de sus tierras y el destino de las hermanas higurashi

\- promete que regresaras con bien Miroku… no quiero tener que ir a buscarte y patear tu trasero por asustarme así

\- Sango amada mía… mi destino es siempre estar a tu lado y ten la seguridad de que así será – con mirada seria, fuera de todas la bromas que solía practicar el hombre le beso la mejilla para luego tomar las riendas de su caballo, si lograba descubrir lo que estaba pasando y con ello traer seguridad a la villa entonces podría traerle seguridad a ella y a la familia que esperaba crear con ella… seis o siete hijos para empezar, tal vez dos perros, unas cuantas gallinas y quien sabe también un gato, oh si, en su mente ya había creado toda una escena lo que le hizo reír furiosamente de felicidad sorprendiendo a su prometida que no entendía su reacción.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Eran verdaderas ruinas lo que alguna vez había sido un pueblo creciente, el gran incendio no había dejado más que vestigios de lo que habían sido cabañas y tierras prosperas. Miroku había llegado al lugar siguiendo su sospecha, siguiendo las pistas que había encontrado en la mansión del peli negro, más realmente no sabía que era lo que espera encontrar en aquel lugar.

Sus pasos le llevaron a explorar a pie todo, más pronto se detuvo al notar algo peculiar, algunas de las casas pese a lo viejas y sucias no parecían muertas, por el contrario se podía notar en ellas restauración, no estaban deshabitadas, pero tarde se dio cuenta de la presencia detrás de él.

Seguían corriendo, seguían escondiéndose de sus perseguidores, escurriéndose entre las sombras esperando no ser vistos por aquellos hombres que estaban presentes

\- ¿estas seguro de que no los hemos perdido aun? – pregunto Ahome sin aliento, habían corrido toda la noche esperando alejar los hombres del pueblo sin éxito ¿qué era lo que querían de ellos?

\- están detrás de nosotros, no nos han visto pero no han perdido nuestro rastro, Ahome la puerta será visible en cinco noches, si no logramos deshacernos de ellos no podremos entrar al castillo

\- ¿por qué aun siguen tras nosotros? Algo debió pasar con Kikyo de lo contrario ellos nos habrían perdido

\- Ahome, no… lo siento pero…

\- No, debemos encontrar la forma de perderlos y entrar al castillo, debo saber que Rin esta bien antes de poder tratar de salvar a Kikyo de lo contrario no habrá valido su sacrificio

\- De acuerdo… - dijo Inuyahsa abrazando a la dama sin pensarlo para luego jalar de su mano y guiarla lejos de sus perseguidores

Atado y sin escapatoria había sido llevado hasta una cueva en la colina sobre los restos de la aldea, jamás había visto a aquellos hombres, eran un clan de guerreros sin duda, guerreros adaptados al bosque pues sus ropas eran de piel elaboradas, sin duda no eran humanos del todo. Finalmente le dejaron caer de rodillas frente a un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer de cabello rojo, seguramente los lideres del clan

\- ¿Quien es? – pregunto el pelinegro al sujeto que había jalado a Miroku hasta el lugar, más la mujer interrumpió sus palabras

\- Un humano sin duda, más no encuentro razón por la que pudiera estas merodeando nuestras tierras

\- ¿quién eres y que haces aquí humano? – pregunto de manera fría el líder al tiempo que los captores quitaban de la boca del monje la tela con la que le habían callado

\- Mi nombre es Miroku, soy tan solo un moje y no he venido a dañar ni a pelear con nadie, solo estoy aquí buscando respuestas

\- ¿Respuestas a que?

\- Al Demonio Blanco

\- Ridículo – contesto el pelinegro haciendo un gesto para que le volvieran a cerrar la boca al monje – sáquenlo del pueblo, si es necesario que los lobos terminen con el miserable

\- Espera Koga – se escucho otra voz en el fondo, el monje no creía lo que veían sus ojos, a paso lento se acerco hasta ellos un viejo lobo gris que le miro fijamente al tiempo que abría su hocico para hablar nuevamente – quiero hablar con el

\- Como ordene gran sabio – con aquello el joven dio la orden dejando libre de nueva cuenta a recién llegado

\- ¿Habla?… - fue lo único que pudo decir el monje aun saliendo de la sorpresa de lo que había visto hacer al animal

\- Lo mismo podría decir de ti joven, también estoy sorprendido – dijo mientras dibujaba una especie de sonrisa- yo soy el Gran Sabio, antiguo líder del clan, ahora nada más que un consejero con mis años de experiencia, el es Koga, esposo de mi nieta y heredera Ayame – decía señalando con su mirada a los nombrados – los líderes del clan ¿quién eres tu?

\- Mi nombre es Miroku y como había mencionado no he venido a dañar a nadie, tan solo respuestas es lo que pido

\- Has venido de muy lejos por conocimiento y creo entender que buscar, tu vienes de la aldea del este ¿no es verdad?

\- Así es… como lo…

\- Tu aroma es parecido al de los antiguos habitantes de este pueblo y se que ellos luego del gran incendio formaron otro hogar al este… joven puedo ver en tu mirada que tu deseo es saber que ha pasado aquí

\- ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿qué paso aquí?- con un gesto el viejo lobo hizo que todos menos Ayame y Koga salieran del lugar, no necesitaba tantos espectadores juntos

\- Nosotros somos el clan de Los Lobos del Oeste, nosotros éramos los guerreros fuertes y fieles al servicio del Gran Perro Blanco, el guardián y señor de las tierras del Oeste

\- El demonio Blanco... pero entonces… ¿es real?

\- Lo es, el gran Demonio Blanco es el único y verdadero señor de estas tierras, el rey de todo el Oeste y el guardián del bosque y su magia…

\- ¿pero entonces?

\- Todo cambio con el gran incendio, fue ahí donde perdimos a nuestro señor y a nuestro príncipe – comento el gran lobo gris mirando el fuego en el interior de la cueva - nosotros vivimos por generaciones bajo su mando, fue el gran clan de la media luna quienes nos concederían muchas de nuestras habilidades y le seguimos fieles hasta la caída del ultimo gran señor, veras el y su esposa eran una pareja comprometida más que en cuerpo, también en alma, más nuestra señora cayo victima de una enfermedad que le quito la vida, por muchos años nuestro amo vivió en soledad y tristeza lo que también le alejo de hijo que poco a poco se volvía más frío e indiferente al mundo a su alrededor, más una tarde el amo se encontró con una joven campesina, una humana que capturo su corazón, indeciso pasaron los años sin que pudiera acercase a ella hasta que finalmente una tarde llego a este mismo pueblo pidiendo su mano, el padre de la joven se negó pues esta ya había sido comprometida con alguien más, su amor era muy fuerte lo que finalmente hizo que la joven huyera con nuestro amo siguiendo su corazón

\- El la rapto… - dijo sin pensar Miroku más cayo al ver la mirada del lobo gris

\- Por supuesto que no, ambos tomaron la decisión juntos, por algunos años más vivieron una vida feliz y tranquila en el palacio donde dieron a luz a un nuevo príncipe con la sangre de ambos, más su primogénito, el heredero no lo había aceptado de buen modo

\- ¿Y que sucedió?

\- En este pueblo, el hombre al que habían prometido a la dama protesto, reclamo al padre que con una sonrisa le dijo que mientras su hija fuera feliz el no se oponía que estuviera lejos, el prometido no lo acepto, incito al pueblo diciendo que el rey ya había cometido atrocidades antes y que no podían permitir que les siguiera gobernando alguien sin honor, la gente fue manipulada y le siguió invadiendo el castillo eliminando a quienes pudieron en su interior, el amo no había estado presente la noche de la invasión, la noche en la que su nueva esposa había sido raptada. Sin esperar más tiempo fue tras ellos hasta este mismo pueblo en donde ya le esperaba una trampa mortal, al prometido no le había importado de ninguna forma la dama, tan solo quería llegar hasta su rey para eliminarlo. El amo Inutaisho había pedido ayuda de su joven heredero, pero el no estaba listo, no para una batalla así y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba listo para tomar tampoco su lugar

\- No sería un buen rey – volvió a decir miroku sin pensar

\- Por el contrario, sabía lo inteligente y capaz de su hijo, como rey sería un orgullo pero como guardián no, veras hijo, ser el guardián del bosque no es tan solo vigilarlo, no hay un vinculo tan grande entre el señor y el mismo bosque que uno puede llegar a matar al otro

\- ¿Que esta diciendo?

\- La familia de la media luna solía ser humana como cualquiera de nosotros, más con el tiempo lograron entender el bosque y su magia y este les entendió a ellos logrando un vinculo espiritual muy grande, un trato en el que uno protegía al otro, mientas la familia de la media luna le daba fuerza y vida al bosque, este le daba su magia, cada líder de la familia, cada rey era el encargado de continuar con aquel lazo, cuando el viejo líder moría el nuevo tomaba su lugar inmediatamente alimentando al bosque, Inutaisho sabía que moriría y su preocupación creció al entender que al haber dejado tanto tiempo solo a su hijo no le había preparado para continuar con el vínculo, el bosque se ataría a el sin que este lo entendiera

\- ¿Que con eso?

\- El alma del muchacho no estaba lista, su corazón creciendo en soledad no estaba listo para entender el vinculo, no era puro tan solo frío, por lo que al recibir su magia el bosque tomaría de el su vida, el mismo bosque que iba a proteger iba a matarlo también

\- El gran demonio blanco esta muriendo…

\- El amo Inutashio tenía que hacer entender a su hijo y con su ultimo aliento no pudo más que levantar una maldición en el que al mismo tiempo iba a protegerlo, con su embrujo la vida que el bosque tomaba de su hijo era menor, eso le daría tiempo a que fuera más maduro, lo suficiente para entender el sentido, el sentimiento de no perderlo todo, de proteger lo que más quiere, de dar vida a su corazón pero solo sería momentáneo, tarde o temprano la magia del bosque superaría su conjuro matando a su hijo, si lograba entender su castigo, su corazón seria purificado y entonces podría recibir el poder del bosque, mas temo que el príncipe quedo muy herido por la derrota de su padre, se hundió en su miseria sin que nadie pudiera ayudarlo

\- Si necesitaba ayuda ¿porque no se quedaron con el? ¿porque dejaron el castillo?

\- No, los pocos que sobrevivimos a la batalla quisimos regresar y ayudar al nuevo amo, pero su lección tenía que ser aprendida por si solo, así que la maldición nos afecto cambiando nuestra forma

\- Lobos

\- Exactamente

\- Escucha el poder del bosque, de la naturaleza es muy grande, el poder que el nuevo amo recibe es muy fuerte, si no logra adaptarse a el… lo consumira

\- La gente de este pueblo sobrevivió

\- Si, como dije, se fueron al este siguiendo al prometido en donde fundaron su nueva villa, tu villa en la que el prometido se convirtió en señor, jamás podría olvidar a aquel hombre, un joven de cabello negro largo y ondulado, con los ojos más malignos que pudiera haber yo visto, unos ojos rojos llenos de malicia y rencor

\- No… el prometido… ¿cual era su nombre? – pregunto Miroku temiendo algo… pero era imposible, simplemente imposible

\- Su nombre era Naraku

\- Pero eso no es posible, esto no es posible, toda esta historia que me cuenta debió de pasar años atrás, ¿como es que Naraku sigue aquí? ¿Vivo?… es imposible el…

\- Chico los guardianes del bosque viven décadas, el cuento es real más debo advertirte, ese hombre Naraku no es lo que aparenta ser, si sabes que algo esta planeando debes detenerlo mientras puedas pues te aseguro que todos corren peligro

\- ¿Como detener a alguien que no conoces? ¿qué no sabes quien es en realidad?

\- Con ayuda

\- ¿Que hay si tu amo no resuelve su prueba?

Rin sonreía mientras continuaba con su paso hasta el gran dojo del palacio, su amo estaba ahí entrenando y moría por verle , su figura sosteniendo su espada, moviéndola de manera tan precisa era algo que no podía dejar de ver, era tan gallardo y elegante, tan fuerte y tan guerrero. Despacio abrió la puerta entrando silenciosamente, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios así que sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se sentó sobre la madera y le observo, su rostro demostraba su concentración, su músculos se flexionaban demostrando su fuerza y lo brillante de su piel por la suave capa de sudor en ella demostraban su esfuerzo, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como la abertura de su traje le dejaban ver con algunos movimientos un poco más de su formado pecho… sacudió su rostro tratando de dejar de lado los pensamientos que le habían puesto nervosa, la sensación… el deseo que de repente le había invadido por saber como se sentía aquella piel. Se dio un golpe mental en la cabeza y se decidió a continuar observando en silencio, más no pudo hacerlo su amo había caído al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el.

\- ¿amo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- te he dicho que no me llames así

\- ¿que paso? – gritó Jaken entrando hasta la sala – no, el amo esta de nuevo debilitándose

\- estoy bien Jaken tan solo…

\- no amo, no lo esta, Rin ayúdame a llevarlo hasta su habitación

Recostado en aquella cama no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el tiempo, se le estaba terminando, aun no había demostrado que podía ser un protector, aun no había roto la maldición de su padre, tal vez había ganado algo de tiempo entendiendo lo que Rin le había mostrado, más no había terminado con todo, no aun. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a la hermosa doncella que no podía ocultar su rostro lleno de preocupación

\- Rin

\- Amo le he traído un poco de agua

\- No debes preocuparte tanto por mi Rin, estaré bien – dijo separando su mirada de la de ella

\- Se que lograra romper el conjuro, lo se pero…

\- Rin… me harías un favor… prométeme que si no he de lograrlo… tu…

\- No me iré, ni me olvidare de … no me olvidare de ti

\- ¿Rin de verdad deseas tenerme como recuerdo? ¿a mi?… soy algo que no debió pasar

\- No – dijo ella subiendo a la cama de su amo atrapando entre sus manos su rostro – no voy a dejarte ir, eso si puedo prometerlo… - y sin más le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, por un momento el amo del palacio no contesto más pronto coloco su mano en el blanco cuello de su dama y le beso, cuando el momento termino la joven ofreció de nuevo el agua a su amo y este la acepto

Durante las siguientes dos noches Sesshomaru la noto durmiendo a su lado, a veces sentada en una esquina, a veces a la orilla de su cama, siempre vigilando su sueño, siempre preocupada por el. Con el descanso su fuerza fue regresando a el, se sentía mejor más su dama y su fiel sirviente no le dejaron salir de su habitación. Esa tarde Rin le llevo la comida y le espero mientras tomaba un baño, al salir este se sentó sobre la madera mientras Rin se hincaba a su espalda para ayudarle a peinar su largo y blanco cabello, no supo que lo impuso y no se dio cuenta hasta que su mano había tomado la de ella para detenerla, se giro a la chica y despacio le hablo.

\- Rin…

\- Amo no…

\- Sesshomaru… tan solo déjame oír mi nombre de tus labios una vez más… Rin – la chica lo miro perdida en aquella orbes doradas concediendo su deseo

\- Shesshomaru … - dijo en suave voz haciendo que inesperadamente su amo rodeara su cintura y le besara, le besara con pasión y con un sentimiento al que podría… llamar… tal vez… amor. No podía pensar en nada más, lo sintió jalando de ella para sentarla en su regazo mientras el beso se profundizaba más, mientras que las manos en la cintura de la chica comenzaron a acariciarla sutilmente, más todo termino muy rápido para la joven, Sesshomaru se separo despacio de ella, casi… asustado, nervioso por lo que había hecho y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo hablo

\- Es tarde, lo mejor es que descanses Rin, ya me haz ayudado suficiente

\- Pero am… Sesshomaru

\- Te veré por la mañana mi dama

\- Descansa Sesshomaru

Una y otra vez daba vueltas la joven en su cama, no podía de ninguna forma conciliar el sueño, tan solo con cerrar lo ojos lo podía ver, tan solo con envolverse en las telas de su cama lo podía sentir y al no estar a su lado, al no tener su calor cerca se sentía incompleta, quería… no necesitaba estar cerca de el. Sin esperar mas tiempo Rin salio de su alcoba en silencio, con paso suave pero firme llego hasta las puertas del cuarto del señor del castillo y con cuidado las abrió, ahí estaba el sentado sobre su cama mirando hacia fuera por la ventana la luna que pronto seria media, el sabía que ella estaba dentro, no estaba sorprendido de verle ahí, sabía lo que sentía pues el se sentía del mismo modo, tan solo giro su rostro a ella para pronunciar su nombre

\- Rin… - dijo en un susurro tal que la joven casi dejo de sentir sus piernas mientras mariposas volaban locas en su vientre, como hipnotizada por la visión de aquel perfecto ser iluminado por la luna se acerco hasta el sentándose sobre la cama mirándolo de frente

\- Amo yo… Sesshomaru…. Yo… - no la dejo terminar, en un instante la tomo por la nuca y la cintura acercándola para tomar sus labios, su beso era suave más lleno de pasión, Rin le correspondió del mismo modo llenando sus sentido del aroma y del calor del peli blanco más no era suficiente, lo beso con más fuerza impulsando a su señor a corresponderle y este le siguió con tal sentimiento que un ligero gemido se proyecto en los labios de su amante dama, el peliblanco se separo de ella más sin soltarle y sin dejar de verle le hablo

\- Rin… ¿te quedarías conmigo?... ¿para siempre?... ¿me dejarías … ser tuyo para siempre?

\- Nunca te dejaría ir… eres mío… como yo soy tuya para siempre… - decía la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su amo llevándola hasta su pecho sobre su corazón – sin tu presencia – decía la joven – sin tu calor… sin ti… simplemente dejaría de latir – Sesshomaru la miro y del mismo modo coloco su mano sobre su propio pecho, le demostraba que su corazón también latía solo por ella, no hubo palabras tan solo otro delicado beso, uno rápido que no fue suficiente, tomo sus labios nuevamente con mucha más fuerza, buscando saciarse una sed de ella que era infinita, ya no pensaba, tan solo actuaba, sus labios dejaron los de ella llegando hasta su oído y despacio hasta su cuello que cubrió con besos una y otra vez, Rin tan solo cerro los ojos no queriendo que el se alejara rodeando entonces su cuello acercándolo más a ella, el joven la recostó poco a poco sobre la cama sin dejar su piel por un instante, los suaves gemidos de los labios de su dama le hacían seguir, desear más de ella. Las telas de sus ropas se abrieron, sus besos cubrieron poco a poco más de aquella blanca piel, su desnudo pecho, su vientre plano, su cuello, sus manos. Las manos de la dama estaban inquietas, deslizaban las telas en su amo y se deleitaban tocando aquella fuerte piel por la que tanto había añorado, la fricción, la deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos era algo más allá de las palabras, esa unión les había alejado de todo y de todos, de pronto nada importaba más que la sensación de estar en los brazos del otro, de que aquel acto que les robaba el aliento y la razón no terminara.

Se amaron, una y otra vez lo hizo de ella como Sesshomaru la había hecho suya, cansados se recostaron de lado uno frente al otro tratando de recuperar el aliento, Rin fue la primera en sucumbir al sueño, Sesshomaru por su lado la observo, velo su sueño por un momento, en el rostro de la joven había una delicada sonrisa, que sabía también había en su propio rostro, despacio acerco una mano tomando un mechón de cabello que opacaba su visión de la joven y lo coloco suavemente tras la oreja de su amante, no dejo de mirarla en ningún segundo y antes de que el cansancio le ganara le susurro

\- … pase lo que pase, jamás voy a dejar que nada te lastime Rin… yo… cuidare de ti…yo voy a protegerte… tu eres todo lo que tengo y lo que deseo - dijo antes de cerrar los ojos rodeando con sus fuertes brazos a su amada.

Afuera el árbol de cerezo había dejado de brillar, el aire frío había soplado haciendo que todas sus hojas se desprendieran de sus ramas, un ultimo, el ultimo pétalo rosado de aquel gran árbol de cerezo había caído justo al final de las palabras del joven amo.

\- :D

Hey amigos!

Les dejo un par de capitulos más, disculpen mi tardanza, espero que les guste la historia, y si pueden dejen sus comenatarios, es bueno ir sabiendo como va

saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Los rayos del sol habían caído sobre sus parpados terminando con su sueño desde muy temprano, y al encontrarse a lado del ser amado simplemente no pudo volver a conciliarlo, se levanto un poco solo para notarlo aun con los ojos cerrados, respirando con notada calma, aun seguía dormido, luciendo extrañamente en paz. Una suave sonrisa se pinto en los labios de la dama al notarle tan hermoso, su blanco cabello cubriendo la almohada mientras la dorada luz del sol bañaba la desnuda piel de su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada suspiro, su rostro tan varonil y mágico más allá de lo imaginable.

Se sonrojo al verle y notarse a si misma desnuda, no había sido un sueño, había pasado la noche con el, había sentido sus caricias, sus manos y sus besos por todo su cuerpo, se había unido a el como jamás hubiera pensado que lo haría, lo había odiado a su llegada, al saber de su hermana como prisionera, no le había mostrado más que un gélido corazón durante sus primeras noches en el lugar y sin embargo le fue conociendo mejor, fue penetrando los muros alrededor de su alma y de su corazón descubriendo a un calido ser lleno de luz

Se levanto de su lecho tomando su ropa para cubrirse y acercase hasta la ventana que daba al jardín, pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verle, sin otra pensamiento se dio la vuelta y abandono la habitación, fue entonces que Sesshomaru despertó, la sintió alejarse y a toda prisa tomo su ropa también saliendo detrás de ella. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del jardín cuando escucho su grito lleno de dolor, con gran velocidad llego hasta donde se encontraba ella angustiado por la escena, Rin estaba de rodillas frente a un cerezo seco, sus hojas pintaban de rosa la nieve que cubría el suelo en el que la joven de cabello negro ahora derramaba lagrimas. En silencio el demonio blanco se acerco a ella hincándose a su altura para abrazarla, la chica se giró a el llena de cristalinas lagrimas en su mejillas y con la mirada suplicante le susurro mientras se dejaba caer sobre su pecho

\- no me abandones… Sesshomaru – con el corazón tan dolido como el de ella, no entendiendo si todo había terminado le respondió

\- no te dejaré, jamás te dejaré

El caballo en el que era llevada había llegado de nueva cuenta hasta la villa, las ordenes de aquellos hombres eran regresarla hasta la mansión de Naraku y mantenerla prisionera ahí, ese hombre se había vuelto loco, se había olvidado incluso de ella, su único objetivo era el demonio blanco y eso seguramente dejaría a sus hermanas en medio de una guerra de la cual seguramente no saldrían vivas, tenía que soltarse y llegar a ellas, dejarlas salir de las garras de todos ellos y olvidarlos, dejar aquella villa y a aquellas personas ingratas y seguir con su vida lejos de ellos, de todos ellos mentirosos y traidores

Todos mentían, inclusive el joven que la había rescatado había mentido, le había engañado sobre su identidad y su apariencia, no podía evitar el sentirse algo decepcionada cuando le volvió a ver, en su recuerdo aquel joven de cabello negro había sido lo más hermoso que viera en su vida, más al ver su verdadera apariencia no había podido evitar… el rechazarlo, era algo que ella no podía entender y era por ello que no quería ver a su hermana menor andar detrás de el, pero tenía que darles tiempo para encontrar a la menor de ellas, como fuera tenía que soltarse y acudir ahasta las chicas, rescatarlas de ambos monstruos y protegerlas lejos de ellos.

La tarde había llegado y pronto moriría, el momento había llegado, la puerta se abriría esa noche, el peli plateado dio media vuelta y se adentro en la cueva donde sabía se encontraba la joven descansando, habían corrido tanto para alejarse de sus perseguidores que cuando lo lograron se ocultaron para tomar un descanso

Ahome reposaba sobre un montón de hiervas que Inuyasha había preparado para ella, el nombrado se acerco poco a poco a esta sin despegar su mirada de aquel noble rostro, no lo admitiría en voz alta, al menos no a ella por ahora, pero no podía evitar pensar que era hermosa, que su compañía en tan poco tiempo le había hecho olvidar la soledad en la que por mucho años había vivido y que hasta antes de conocerla había aceptado, se había hecho a la idea de estar completamente alejado de todos, de vivir en las sombras y escondido a causa de su hermano, más ella le había hecho ver, en pocas palabras, con pocas acciones que ese no era su destino, que el podía cambiarlo todo sin importar su pasado, ya no tenía que seguir sufriendo.

Se acerco hasta la aun durmiente dama y se agacho a su altura, aun perdido en su pensamiento se inclino despacio hasta su rostro depositando un inocente beso en su mejilla, la sintió moverse, despertar y a toda prisa se alejo de ella

\- ¿inuyasha? – pregunto aun adormilada

\- es hora, la puerta esta abierta

Sin perder más tiempo la peli negra se levanto y tomo sus cosas mientras en muchacho esperaba por ella afuera de la cueva, por un momento la chica se quedo quieta perdida en una calida sensación que de pronto le invadió al pensar en el peli plateado que le ayudaba, por momentos sus pensamiento le decían que se diera prisa, que debía encontrar a su hermana, más también le invadía la sensación de no terminar, pues al llegar al palacio, al resolver todo el problema dejaría de pasar tiempo con el… tendrían que despedirse y no le volvería a ver… y la verdad era, que no deseaba eso.

Salio de la cueva callada, en silencio perdida aun en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha ya esperaba por ella y al verla de tal modo se preocupo, se acerco hasta la chica y coloco una mano en su hombro sacándola de su trance.

\- todo esta bien Ahome… terminaremos con esto… - le dijo colocando una mano bajo su mentón para hacerla levantar el rostro y sonríele buscando darle más seguridad, la chica por un instante regreso el gesto, más al escuchar sus ultimas palabras se oscureció de nuevo, lo sintió y lo vio alejarse de ella para continuar con el camino y sin pensarlo pronuncio su nombre, el chico se giro a ella de inmediato no entendiendo que pasaba, porque ella no se había movido de su lugar, Ahome quería decir algo, decirle que no quería que todo terminara, que no querría alejarse de el, que en su compañía se sentía… feliz, más las palabras no salieron de sus labios, se quedo estática atrapada en lo que sentía logrando que Inuyasha malinterpretara su reacción, este se acerco hasta la chica y tomo su mano jalando de ella para continuar con el camino hablando – debemos seguir Ahome… debemos terminar con esto – y sin más siguieron caminado.

No muy lejos un par de ojos rojos continuaba observándoles, había valido la pena darles espacio más manteniendo corta distancia de ellos, les habían escuchado y entendía que era el momento, que el castillo del demonio blanco volvería a abrirse y que la oportunidad de terminar con lo que había empezado hace varios años había llegado

\- Kagura – pronuncio Naraku haciendo que una de sus más fuertes y fieles guerreras se acercara hasta el – regresa a la aldea y junta a los hombres que nos quedan y a la gente del pueblo, el momento ha llegado, la magia que el antiguo señor había puesto sobre el castillo para ocultarlo bajara por esta noche, la puerta estará abierta y el castillo vulnerable

\- Si señor

\- Nosotros entraremos y estaremos esperando por ustedes… el poder completo será mío finalmente

Las horas habían pasado, y aun tenía ese mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien en el pueblo, algo estaba pasando y no podía entender que era, Sango había visto como Kykio había sido llevada atada y a rastras hasta la mansión del señor de la villa por la mañana y había permanecido atrapada dentro desde entonces, Naraku y sus hombres ya llevaban días fuera y no habían recibido noticia alguna de ellos hasta ahora.

\- algo no esta bien hermana – pronuncio Kohaku detrás de ella – Rin esta en peligro, lo se, nosotros… - quiso decir más se vio interrumpido por el barullo de la gente que corría a la entrada del pueblo a la que había llegado Kagura, segura de si misma desmonto de su caballo blanco y camino hasta el centro de la villa donde pronto fue rodeada por todos los aldeanos.

\- mis amigos, mi compañeros y vecinos, he venido hasta ustedes con urgencia, con un mensaje de nuestro señor, el gran demonio blanco se ha dejado ver finalmente, su castillo se ha abierto y ahora es vulnerable, es nuestra oportunidad de terminar con el y con el peligro que corremos todos por su presencia

\- el no es peligroso – se escucho el grito de Kohaku a lo lejos – no es peligroso, si amenazara nuestra aldea lo hubiera destruido desde mucho tiempo atrás, el respondió a nuestro ataque, fue la gente de nuestro pueblo quien invadió su bosque.

\- ¿ha caso estas demente niño? Es un monstruo -dijo Kagura

\- no el no es...

\- vendrá por las noches y se robara a nuestros niños - continuo la mujer sembrando miedo y duda en la gente

\- eso es mentira

\- cazara por la noches y mil destrozos causara, terminara con nosotros

\- ¡no! Mi hermano tiene razón si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho, si nosotros lo atacamos, si nosotros lo invadimos primero tendrá todo el derecho a hacerlo mismo

\- Sango date cuenta del peligro, debemos matarlo ahora - dijo otro poblador convecido por las palabras de Kagura

\- ¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! no dejare que vuelvan esto una guerra – dijo Kohaku llegando a la mujer de Naraku para tratar de detenerle – pondrás en peligro a Rin y a todos nosotros si atacamos primero

\- Si no estas con nosotros, entonces estas con el monstruo, enciérrenlo, no permitan que le adviertan a la bestia – gritaba Kagura logrando que dos de los cazadores aun presentes tomaran al muchacho y lo jalaran hasta una de las cabañas, Sango al ver a su hermano aprisionado trato de acercarse a el para ayudarle, pero del mismo modo otros aldeanos la tomaron y le amarraron llevándola hasta donde estaba su hermano para encerrarle también – ¡es momento de tomar el castillo! – grito Kagura tomando una vara encendida para dirigir a los aldeanos y cazadores que tomaron sus caballos y sus armas listos para atacar.

Sesshomaru miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín desde su cama, mantenía a la joven dama entre sus brazos y sobre su pecho de manera protectora mientras esta dormía pacíficamente luego de haber derramado lagrimas por el, por el miedo a que este dejara su mundo, aun no entendía porque seguía con vida, el árbol de sakura se había secado, hasta la ultima flor de sus hojas se había marchitado y el ultimo pétalo había caído y sin embargo el seguía con vida, por el contrarío se sentía más fuerte, su conexión con el bosque ahora más fuerte y justo a través de esa conexión fue que lo sintió, que casi lo pudo ver, alguien había entrado a su terreno, alguien había invadido su propiedad, pero no tenía del todo claro quien, no era una presencia como la que había sentido antes, no parecía maligna, pero si confusa, sin pensarlo más deposito a la princesa sobre la cama despacio buscando no despertarla más esta al sentirlo alejarse de ella le llamo

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- Alguien entro a los terrenos del palacio, quédate aquí, estarás más segura

\- ¡No! Iré contigo

\- Rin no

\- No vas a apartarte de mi, no ahora- decía la peli negra llegando hasta el para tomar su mano – estamos juntos en esto, es mi hogar también y voy a defenderlo también

Sabía que no podría convencerla de lo contrario, con un leve suspiro le indico que le acompañara, se coloco su armadura y tomo su espada no sin antes entregarle una a ella

\- deberás confiar en esta espada, no estas entrenada y no conoces al enemigo, pero si has de enfrentarlo recuerda que esta compañera tuya esta de tu lado y su magia y fuerza han de ayudarte a defenderte – decía el peliblanco mientras depositaba el arma en sus manos, la fina espada era delicada pero mortal, pese a los años su estado era perfecto, su filo tan poderoso que refleja la luz de la luna como el mejor espejo del mundo, sin más palabras ambos salieron de la habitación, Jaken ya esperaba por ellos alarmado por la mirada de su amo quien le explico lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aquellas tierras pese a estar cubiertas por la nieve demostraban gran belleza y descuido, sin duda era el palacio de un rey, un soberano poderoso, no dejaba de impresionarse con la estructura del lugar al que Inuyasha llamaba hogar, más su asombro se esfumo al ver el rostro de su acompañante, el peli plateado no estaba contento de estar en el lugar, de regresar a su prisión o al menos eso era lo que reflejaba su mirada. Sin embargo Ahome estaba equivocada, no era el volver a la prisión lo que mantenía pensativo al muchacho si no la idea de que su tiempo juntos había llegado a su fin, que ella al volver a su casa con su hermana no le vería nuevamente, su tiempo juntos le había mostrado lo puro del alma de la chica y su mirada, ella le había visto como nunca antes nadie le había mirado… y no quería que terminara

Se acercaron hasta unas escaleras que les llevarían a la parte alta del jardín por donde podrían ingresar al palacio, el silencio les había invadido y pronto se sintió incomodo, no, no quería que todo terminara así, se detuvo en seco y se giro a la mujer detrás de el, tan solo quería decirle

\- Ahome… yo…- quiso decir más el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ellos le detuvo, de inmediato se coloco frente a la chica dispuesto a defenderla de lo que fuera y para su sorpresa fue su hermano quien se encontraba al frente

\- Volviste… es extraño, no era tu presencia la que podía percibir- dijo de forma seca y fria el peli blanco a su hermano que no bajo del todo la guardia, la pelinegra no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿a caso el era la bestia? No había visto criatura como el antes, más no podía creer que el fuera el demonio del que todos tenían miedo

\- Vinimos por algo que no te pertenece, que no es parte de este lugar - decía desafiante el peli platiado sorprendido al mismo tiempo de la apariencia descubierta de su hermano, porque no lo entendía, más no iba detenerse a investigarlo, le había hecho una promesa a la joven detrás de el e iba a ayudarla a recuperar a su hermana como fuera.

\- Ni tu ni nadie van a llevársela… ella es mia para proteger

\- Ella no te pertenece, debe volver con sus hermanas a su villa… tu lo sabes, no puedes mantenerla aquí en un mundo lleno de soledad y oscuridad, harás que se marchite también

\- No te entrometas en esto Inuyasha – dijo casi como un gruñido Sesshomaru al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el mango de su espada, el peli plateado estaba sorprendido, en muchos años jamás había visto a su medio hermano demostrando sentimiento alguno, jamás lo había visto fuera de su duro caparazón… de pronto una figura paso frente a ellos, Ahome se coloco entre los hermano evitando su enfrentamiento, lo que menos necesitaba era que ambos se mataran sin poderle decir sobre su hermana

\- ¡Basta! – grito mirando a inuyasha y luego moviendo su rostro a Sesshomaru – se que todo esto lo provocamos nosotras, fuimos nosotras quienes te agredimos primero al entrar sin tu permiso en tu palacio, yo no quiero daño alguno para nadie, tan solo quiero saber si mi hermana menor se encuentra bien- El demonio blanco la miro y pudo ver en ella la mirada de su amada, su princesa le había dicho que se sentía feliz en el castillo, más en el fondo esta conciente de que extrañaba a su familia, sin decir nada más y con tan solo un gesto de su mirada le dijo que le siguieran, la pareja en silencio así lo hizo mientras Inuyasha no terminaba de salir de su asombro, ¿qué había pasado con su cruel y frío hermano? Ese que nunca había demostrado sentir nada antes y que ahora por momentos perdía su control, ese que se ocultaba entre las telas y las sombras, y que ahora vestía su armadura de guerra, que se paraba erguido y que mostraba orgullo en su mirada, era ahora y sin duda un guerrero… ahora era sin duda un rey.

Jaken y Rin habían continuado con la exploración del terreno por su lado, Sesshomaru había mandado al pequeño ser con ella para protegerla, más ambos estaban inseguros sobre lo que estaban buscando.

\- lo mejor es que regresemos, no hemos visto nada y el amo seguramente ha vuelto al castillo

\- pero Maestro Jaken nosotros…- no pudo continuar, Jaken le hizo un gesto para guardar silencio y se agachara para ocultarse en la crecida hierva, un gran caballo negro y un grupo de hombres pasaron frente a ellos sin notarlos, sobre aquel corcel montaba un hombre de cabellera negra y unos ojos rojos y crueles, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, Naraku el señor de su villa estaba ahí, entonces las palabras de los cazadores que le habían perseguido en el bosque antes regresaron a su cabeza, ese hombre estaba ahí por el demonio blanco

\- debemos avisar al amo que están aquí

\- usted debe correr a el para avisar - decía la chica mientras daba pasos al frente

\- ¿qué dices?

\- Yo le daré tiempo, si no los detengo ahora llegaran al palacio antes que usted

\- Niña tonta ¿pero que crees que haces? – gritaba el verde ser al notar a la chica saliendo de su escondite y corriendo hasta los hombres que habían pasado, con fuerza grito el nombre de su señor que de inmediato detuvo su caballo girándose a ella para mirarla como un cazador a su presa, esta hecho a correr tan rápido como pudo, el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado indico a sus hombres seguirla y atraparla, ella podría llevarles hasta el demonio blanco

Sesshomaru detuvo su paso al sentir aquella presencia nuevamente moverse, era escurridiza por lo que no podía verla claramente, más ahora se daba cuenta de que no era solo una y era agresiva

\- no eres tu quien el bosque me advertía – dijo sin mirar a quienes estaban detrás de el, estos sin entenderle tan solo le miraron con duda en el rostro y se sorprendieron más al verle dar la vuelta y sin decir nada salir a toda velocidad en la dirección que su la visión del bosque le estaba indicando dejando a su hermano y su acompañante solos

\- ¿Inuyasha que esta pasando? ¿Porque se marcho así? ¿En donde esta Rin?

\- El puede ver algo

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Ahora puede ver algo… ¿pero es que acaso ahora…? - sin dar mayor explicación tomo de la mano a la chica y corrió detrás de Sesshomaru aunque este ya les llevaba enorme ventaja

Las cuerdas que ataban sus manos comenzaban a desgastarse con el roce que creaba contra la esquina de aquella pared, los soldados que le habían llevado hasta la gran mansión habían salido al llamado de Kagura y ahora se habían marchado, cuando finalmente las cuerdas le dejaron libre salio a toda prisa del lugar, todos los pobladores estaban a punto de cometer un gran error. Corría por la calle de la aldea cuando escuchó gritos provenientes de la cabaña de los cazadores, se acerco más a esta cuando reconoció la voz de Sango pidiendo ser liberada junto con su hermano, entro al ver que no había guardia alguno dentro llegando a donde los prisioneros.

\- ¡Kikyo! Tienes que ayudarnos el pueblo entero esta por invadir el castillo del demonio blanco

\- lo se, escuche a Kagura, es suicidio lo que están buscando – dijo mientras desataba las curdas de la chica para luego hacer lo mismo con las de su hermano – la vida de todos corre peligro, debemos detenerlos ahora

Rin corría todo lo que podía tratando de escapar y alejar lo más posible a los hombres que habían invadido el palacio, pero estos pronto le atraparon, se vio rodeada por estos quienes solo se hicieron a un lado cuando el corcel de su amo camino hasta la chica, una vez frente a ella descendió de su caballo para mirarla.

\- otra hermana Higurashi, extrañamente ustedes han sido la clave de todo este problema – decía mientras a paso seguro caminaba hasta ella – siempre supe que todas ustedes eran especiales, más de ti siempre supe que serías un problema, un extraño problema.

\- deben de irse de este lugar ahora, no saben lo que están haciendo – decía la jovencita sacando de su funda su espada

\- ¿lo dices por proteger a la gente de tu pueblo o por proteger a este monstruoso ser?

\- ¡el no es un monstruo! Todos ustedes si, abusan de la vida no solo del mismo bosque si no de los pobladores de la villa

\- tonta niña – dijo mientras hacia un gesto para que uno de sus hombres la desarmara y la aplacara, más eso no sería fácil, como una fiera la chica se defendió extendiendo su espada haciendo que el hombre se hiciera a un lado, Naraku estaba por dar otra indicación más una fuerte ráfaga de viento paso frente a el haciendo que volteara su mirada, al abrir sus ojo noto nada más y nada menos que al demonio blando parado frente a la chica, los hombres que habían estado más cercanos a ellos ahora estaban inconcientes en el suelo bajo la sorpresa de los otros que no entendían como los habían derrotado tan rápido.

\- el demonio blanco finalmente ha salido - hablo Naraku despacio

\- largo de mis tierras – dijo Sesshomaru en voz seca pero con una clara advertencia en ella

\- aun no – sonrío de medio lado Naraku – hombres, mis guerreros ustedes vayan al palacio y tomen lo que encuentren… ¡la bestia es mía! – los nombrados se hicieron aun lado y comenzaron la carrera rumbo al palacio, Rin y Sesshomaru quisieron detenerle pero repentinamente unas grandes ramas con espinas secas salieron de la tierra rodeándoles, pero es que era imposible, nadie más podía comandar el bosque de ese modo a menos que ese hombre...

\- ¿sorprendido muchacho…?- dijo sonriendo Naraku- no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado en todos estos años que estuviste alejado de tu bosque.

* * *

amigos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien, aun continuamos con la historia :D


End file.
